Caesar's Pearl 3
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Almost twelve years ago Margo lost everything. Her entire family all gone in a flash. She was all alone. Then two years ago a miracle happened. Margo and Caesar were reunited. They've worked extremely hard to rebuild their lives together all the while fighting off a ruthless Colonel and his Alpha Omegas. Together they will keep each other and everyone they love safe. Caesar/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Caesar's Pearl 3 Prologue **

_The entire game has changed. _

_Where before all this chaos first started and Margo was keeping off the radar staying in the shadows _

_That time is long past. _

_The two years that have gone by were perfect for Margo. Being reunited with her long lost brother Caesar meant the world and is everything to her. During this two year interval Margo and Caesar have done their very best to make up for lost time. But it hasn't been a very smooth ride._

_The Tribe have been on the run constantly battling a new batch of humans called in by the San Francisco Colony from the North. A complete military outfit, one deadest on eradicating apes from this planet once and for all. _

_Throughout all this Margo and Caesar have worked together to make sure the Tribe is kept safe. Unfortunately this is far from easy. _

_Soon the Rodman siblings will be thrown headfirst into the biggest hurtles of their lives._

_Main question is, will they both make it out alive or is it the end of the road? _

**Authors Note:**

**And so the third part of this saga begins. We are really in the last leg for the Planet of the Ape stories guys. Sure there's that one still in the works that is Born To Lead 1 ½, but truly after that is the end of the line. **

**Unbelievable. Seems like just yesterday I put the first one up. Now we're coming full circle. I really do hope you guys get to enjoy this one as you did all the others. It's what I strive for.**

**Now the same with every single new addition that comes our way I can't really promise anything in regards to regular updates with this given everything else on my profile that's in the works currently right now. But I can guarantee that the new chapters that do come by are going to be worth your while. A marvelous ending to this marvelous tale. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Margo and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers everywhere across the globe. **

**Caesar's Pearl 3 Chapter 1 **

**2 Years Later:**

Much has changed since the end of Koba's failed attempt to overthrow Caesar in San Francisco and led to his imminent demise.

For one thing the apes couldn't return to the village they'd built with their own hands, a fruit of their labor. The fire had destroyed a lot of it making it practically unlivable for them. Not only that, but even if they did rebuild it's way too exposed now that humans know they live up there in the Redwoods. Staying there would be suicide with such a large and extensive target laid out on everyone's backs.

So afterwards Caesar had them constantly moving from place to place until a new home could be found.

Caesar located the perfect place even more so than the previous.

A vast fortress hidden behind some marvelous waterfalls and surrounding slopes that was more than suitable to shelter the tribe in the maze of caverns carved deep inside rock and stone.

Here they have been safe although war is inevitable.

Margo and Ranger settled in nicely. It didn't take long after the fact for Margo to become fully accepted and one of them. Not like there was any other choice for them. Margo had nowhere else to go after that fiasco in San Francisco. So Ranger and Margo have been residing here with the apes all this time.

Margo has done her best to make herself useful and not a burden with the daily chores, patrols, and hunting. But Margo takes the most pleasure in assisting with the schooling of the younger ape children. Caesar is big on the apes education process. In this Margo easily alleviates the pressure.

This is what Margo is currently dong at the exact moment.

Earlier there was a distress call from the apes stationed at the Trench where a garrison of theirs is stationed. Most of the males including Maurice, Luca, and Caesar were among those mobilized. So Margo took over Maurice's duty's at the school with a female called Lake. Lake is Blue Eyes intended mate and the two have become very good friends in the time the girls have known each other. Together they did their best in keeping the children's attention occupied as everyone, including the adults, wait for the warriors return to provide information about what went down at the most resent battle. Ranger always was a big help when lessons commenced.

The border collie is pretty old now. Where before they Caesar, Margo, and Ranger were reunited the canine still had a spring in his step now age is catching up with him. Ranger can't move like he used to. It broke his heart the first time Margo had to leave him behind during a hunt. Fortunately the children improved his mood. Little Cornelius especially loves him and often slept with him at night, snuggling into his fur. That sight always made Margo smile.

When the first warrior made his appearance a call was sent out alerting those in the tribe to the arrival of the war party any hope of teaching the little ones anything else today is thrown out the window. Not surprisingly the kids are way too excited.

Children of all ethnicity have scurried forth to greet their fathers, brothers, and cousins. They did so with great enthusiasm leaping into their arms and jumping onto their backs to embrace them, so relieved to see the loved one safe and alive another day. Others weren't so fortunate, left hanging as they faced the facts in the truth that whoever they were waiting for wasn't coming back for them. The same could be said of the mothers, cousins, and sisters to those who'd fallen in today's battle with the humans.

Healers carted off the wounded in order to get sufficient treatment than what they'd already received. The final tally of the amount belonging to the casualties counted was a terrible blow, but in these times of war it was to be expected totally unavoidable.

Cornelia was approaching with Cornelius holding her hand. Her face beamed with pleasure when she saw her eldest son returned to her standing amongst the survivors.

Blue Eyes spotted her at once.

"_Mother,"_greeted Blue Eyes, ecstatic.

Mother and son shared a heartwarming embrace savoring the contact after such a long separation.

Nervously Cornelius went over to Caesar clutching onto his hand, looking at Blue Eyes in bashful trepidation. Wary he attempted to hide using Caesar's leg as a block.

Oh no, no, this certainly would not do at all.

"_Cornelius,"_coaxed Cornelia, lifting him in her arms. "_Don't you recognize your brother?"_

Smiling gently Blue Eyes extended a hand for Cornelius to take. After a bit of hesitance Cornelius took the offered hand, but ducked his head shyly into Caesar's neck.

"_Look who's here, Son,"_signed Cornelia, pointing somewhere behind him, noticing a newcomer.

The family of five looked in the general direction and saw who'd caught Cornelia's eye.

Exiting an intersecting corridor with a troop of children surrounding her was Lake.

Now Lake stood enraptured by Blue Eyes, waving the rest of the children on.

"_Lake,"_signed Blue Eyes, walking to meet her halfway.

Blue Eyes and Lake affectionately pressed foreheads. Following the example Caesar did the same to Cornelia, gathering her in his arms. Cornelia exhaustedly leaned on her husband for stabilization. Constantly for him all the time when the warriors were away to fight was very tiresome for her soul. It was a lot to take in.

There remains one other.

"Hey, Blue Eyes, are you planning on giving your aunt a hug," demanded Margo, grinning broadly at him nearby.

Blue Eyes separates from Lake and goes over to Margo.

After San Francisco the two became pretty close after his general acceptance of her. Now there's no sign of the trepidation he once had towards her. He's really matured in these two years in so many wonderful ways and she's proud of him for that. The rest of the family smiled and watched this with warmth.

Rocket and Blue Eyes bring news from their crusade.

The Council gathered in the center of the large main cavern of the fortress over Caesar's sigil. The Council consisted of Caesar, Cornelia, Margo, Blue Eyes, Lake, Rocket, Stone, Maurice, Luca, Winter, an elderly orangutan called Percy, and, the newest addition, Spear. Yes, Margo isn't an ape, but she is family and a confidant to Caesar. Also, Spears own innovation, fortitude, and bravery earned him a spot in the ranks. Around them sat most of the tribe overseeing the meeting. They kept within a respectful distance, but still within earshot.

It was time for Rocket and Blue Eyes to give a report of what they'd seen and discovered in their travels. All had a right to hear what they had to say. This involved everyone.

Rocket and Blue Eyes were very forthcoming. They had created a map on cedar beaten soft that carefully recorded their tracked wherever they went on their journey. They'd seen many places, but one territory in particular shows exceptional promise as a possible relocation site.

Cornelius was present playing over the map poking at the strange shapes he saw on the map. Margo takes charge and guides Cornelius to her lap so he wouldn't get in the way of the meeting.

There'd be time for play later, but now this was serious.

"Hold it right there, Sweetheart. Time to be calm," said Margo, softly.

Pointing empathetically at a distinguished section on the map depicting a valley in the shape of a crater surrounded by what could only be mountains, Blue Eyes signed _"This is it, Father. We can start over…A new home."_

"_What is beyond those mountains, Son,"_asked Cornelia.

Grunting, Blue Eyes instructed _"Show them, Rocket."_

Hooting Rocket stood holding a bulging pouch high in the air so all could see. He then handed it to Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes dramatically stuck his hand inside extracting a handful of sand seeping through his fingers. The golden sand poured from his fingers into Rocket's cupped palms and onto the rocky floor.

Awed ooh's and ah's were heard as the apes caught of glimpse of what was there, transfixed with fascination. Caesar smiled greatly pleased with what this entailed rubbing his wife's back as she looked at him.

"_A desert,"_proclaimed Blue Eyes, passionately, grinning. _"The journey is long, but that is why humans will not find us."_

_"I agree," said Margo. "Knowing from experience I don't think anyone would risk following you that far. Not when they already have so much to lose in resources." _

This was extremely likely. Crossing a scorching desert not only was treacherous, but it took up a lot of time and usage of precious resources that the humans couldn't afford to expend on a crusade after them. They wouldn't waste their time.

This was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Conveying his opinion for the first time, Winter signed _"We must leave tonight."_

"_Tonight,"_scoffed Lake, incredulous. _"That's impossible!"_

_"__I concur,"__protested Margo.__"While I agree that we should move, settling elsewhere, the assault on the outpost today only shows it would be dangerous to go now. Out in the open we'd be too exposed left open to an attack. Do you want us to get caught in another massacre like the one today? We need to have patience. Besides, there's way too much overhaul. We'd never be able to evacuate everyone in one night. It's best to have time to prepare and get everything organized first." _

"_How long can we wait,"_signed Winter, panicky. _"Soldiers getting closer!"_

_The day's events have obviously traumatized the gorilla more than he'd let on. _

Extending a consoling hand to place on Winter's arm, Blue Eyes signed _"Winter-."_

But Winter would not be silenced.

Rejecting the overture he flung Blue Eyes arm off of him.

Agitated, fiercely, Winter exclaimed _"They won't stop until they kill us all!"_

Hoots and grunts were released from the bystanders clearly uncomfortable with this blunt disrespect towards Blue Eyes. They recalled the last time an ape did that and the unthinkable came soon after.

Caesar refused to tolerate any of this nonsense from Winter. He wouldn't allow it.

Eyes hard Caesar stood to his full height staring down the albino gorilla. Winter's eyes darted over to his mentor Luca, but found stern disappointment in his eyes instead of the support he craved.

Wilting in place Winter slumped slightly He bowed his body in submission, sufficiently cowed, under powerful Caesar's forbidding gaze. The warning in the alpha's body language was clear.

Rumbling ignorantly, Winter signed _"Your son's been gone, Caesar. He doesn't know how hard it's been."_

Briefly patting Winter's shoulder understandingly, huffing, Blue Eyes signed _"I know you are scared. We all are. But we are still planning…"_

Properly reminded of his place in the hierarchy Winter wisely did not contest this any further. He'd already stepped too far out of line already and was in enough trouble from his superiors for lashing out.

Cornelius shifted anxiously in Margo's lap feeling the mood change in the atmosphere nervously looking up at her. Smiling soothingly down into his face, a slight tug of the lips, Margo wrapped her arms around him in comfort. Feeling safe in his loving aunt's embrace Cornelius relaxed again in her arms.

Margo eyes her brother to see what he would do in light of this as did the others. Ultimately he must be the one to decide the path they took now. The fate of the tribe ridded on it. They needed to be smart about this.

"Yes. We must find a safe way out of the woods," mused Caesar, thoughtfully, speaking aloud so his words had more meaning and specification. There were only two of you. But we are…many." He waved an arm gesturing to all the apes emphasizing their sheer numbers. "My children are correct. We do need more time evaluate our options. If we most too prematurely then all will be lost. Making the trek of an ambitiously large scale in such a small amount of time is out of the question. Here we are protected, the humans have yet to locate our present sanctuary, but out in the open ground we would surely be annihilated before we could react to defend ourselves."

Everyone, not including Winter, whom resided in the circle nodded their agreement. It's preferable to be safe than sorry.

Caesar sat and Cornelia placed a hand on his wrist. In return Caesar covered hers with his stroking her knuckles softly.

"We will find a way out of here," pledged Caesar, his voice layered with thick emotions. "And when we do we'll be free of war and the humans for good, once and for all." He raised his hands and pressed his fists together side by side. "Apes together strong."

As one entity the apes in the vicinity, chimp, bonobo, orangutan, and gorilla raised their hands mirroring Caesar to the letter.

From where he's spread out Ranger raises his head and howls at the ceiling.

Apes together strong, indeed, but saying it was one that. The actual hardest part is making sure they stayed that way indefinitely.

During dinner Caesar pulled Margo aside to tell her some grim news. The humans he let go earlier at the Trench are part of the group Alpha Omegas that are led by the ruthless Colonel they've all grown to fear.

Not only are Alpha Omega pursing the apes, but her too.

Someone in San Francisco had run their mouth off so the Colonel is aware about her and the relationship she and Caesar have as family. Margo is going to have to take extra precautions from now on.

You never know when the opposition may try to pull some sort of dirty trick.

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all had a Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Margo and the alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Caesar's Pearl 3 Chapter 2 **

Everyone is in bed at this late hour. Well everyone except the gorillas assigned to guard duty during assigned times in the evening.

Caesar was the only one to stay awake at this hour. He was in the middle of reviewing the map Blue Eyes and Rocket had portrayed, considering all possible routes out of the woods to this new haven and whether is was worth the risk. As he carefully evaluated all the available options whimpering from Cornelius drew his attention. He stroked Cornelius's forehead instantly quieting the toddler and moved on to his wife. Caesar smiled observing them sleep, but whatever happiness and serenity he felt increased tenfold when his gaze is drawn to the opposite section of his family's nest.

Here is where Margo and Ranger slept.

Initially after first making these maze of caves their home Margo tried to insist on having a space of her own to sleep in at night so to provide other apes their privacy. Caesar made the call to have her sleep with them. When she tried to argue with him over him Caesar got her to concede when he used a very good point that they are family.

So Margo gave in.

Margo and Ranger are curled together with Ranger being the closest to Cornelius. Cornelius even has one of his hands wrapped around a tiny bit of Ranger's fur. It makes Caesar very content watching this.

Suddenly he sees faint speckles of bright green lights cross over their slumbering body's.

Caesar looked at the falls in time to see three blurry and barely perceptible shapes drop passed the opening and out of sight from the naked eye. Alarmed by this Caesar cautiously rose from the nest striding to the roaring water.

Caesar's departure from the bedding awakened Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes peered at Caesar's retreating form with bleary eyes.

Bewildered at his fathers strange behavior Blue Eyes woke Margo. She stirs and Blue Eyes gestured to his father conveying an alert that something was not right. A factor Margo can already decide judging from Caesars own body language.

Neither of them make a sound, feeling how tense it's getting right now.

Reaching his hand into the cascading water Caesar felt around for anything out of the ordinary. He ended up getting far more than he bargained for. Retracting his arm Caesar yanked out a taut length of nylon rope. This is a climbing rope.

Caesar's heart skipped a beat in horror as he realizes what this meant. Caesar spun on his legs seeing his sister and eldest son kneeling at the bottom of the nest for him to tell what he discovered.

A finger pressed to his lips commanding for his heir to not make a sound, urgently, Caesar signed _"Stay here, Son. Protect your mother and brother. Margo, I need you to come with me."_

Blue Eyes nodded, quietly going to awaken his mother and brother. Margo mirrored his actions, instead waking Ranger and signaling for him to remain with the rest of the family. The smart border collie obeys settling protectively beside a scared Cornelius.

Caesar and Margo then creep out of the dwelling to deal with the intruders who dared disturb the sanctity of his home and eliminate them ahead of any damage they would inflict.

After leaving them Caesar and Margo locate Luca. He hastily called the gorilla guard members that were currently out on patrol. They then searched for Rocket and found him standing over the body of a human soldier he'd quickly terminated.

"Rocket," breathed Caesar, rushing to Rocket's side. "What happened?"

"_I heard him talking,"_signed Rocket, frantic. _"The Colonel is here!"_

A voice sprang from the deceased soldiers headset, but it was so muffled none of them could make decipher what the person on the opposite side was saying.

Dropping to her knees Margo holds the headset between her and Caesar so they can both hear clearer.

"99, target acquired. Repeat. King Kong is dead. Let's go. We can get out from here. Get your ass here now!"

Terror ripped through Caesar's heart in an icy grip. These humans had come to murder him, but if they'd assassinated another chimp by mistake that left a single frightening conclusion.

Margo and Caesar snap their heads toward each other at the same time carrying equal amounts of horror.

Oh shit!

Caesar and Margo dash at break neck speeds as fast as they can through the labyrinth of corridors as fast as their legs could go in order to reach the family. As they get closer the one single sound Margo can hear is the pounding of her own pounding heart.

The two siblings bounded into the dwelling to see a lone human that could only be the infamous Colonel standing at the waterfalls edge with his back facing them near the ascension cables as he attaches to one.

When the Colonel saw Caesar his brow furrowed, eyes widened slightly immediately recognizing him from the description provided by others that glimpsed the King. Then Caesar and Margo's gaze traveled to the spot the Colonel was looking at and Caesar literally felt the apocalypse happen before his eyes. Margo felt even worse.

Sprawled lifelessly spread-eagled on the floor in close proximity to the body of a female soldier were the corpses of Caesar's beloved wife Cornelia and firstborn Blue Eyes. If he had any doubts that they were dead those faded when he saw the bright red circles in the back of Blue Eyes head and between Cornelia's eyes. These were indicating the obvious marks belonging to bullet wounds.

The two of them aren't the only casualties.

Margo can feel her heart shatter for what feels like the millionth time when she saw who is lying in the middle of them.

Ranger is there dead with a bullet wound implanted in the center of his skull. Margo can only guess he'd been defending the others and got shot as a result.

An agonizing pain jabs at her heart. Like Caesar that dog has been with her as long as she can remember. They've been as one through one trial after another, he was her only companion until they found Caesar again, the one thing she had linking back to her grandfather and parents.

Now…now he's gone.

As grief begins to overtake a distraught Margo furious rage seized Caesar's heart. Growling Caesar glowered at the Colonel ready to confront the murderer. As Caesar was about to spring the Colonel lifted his heavy-duty rifle open firing on Caesar and Margo. Caesar hit the deck pulling Margo down with him behind some rocks. At the rate the bullets were chipping away at the stones they weren't going to last another minute under there.

Thankfully help was on the way.

Luca, Rocket, and the members of the gorilla guard summoned were stampeding from the corridor into the chamber hooting and screeching war cries.

Seeing the new danger to his life the Colonel switched gears and re-aimed his weapon at them. They ducked in order to avoid the onslaught of bullets and because of this opening the Colonel was able to escape. The people on his end began to retract all the cables getting him out of there.

Margo may not be in any condition to do anything to waylay him, but Caesar certainly still can.

Caesar looked at his beloved wife and son and the fire in his heart burst into an inferno. Bellowing all his anger Caesar sprinted out of hiding heading straight for the edge. He leapt into the falls disappearing in the water.

Margo and the others will just have to wait and see that Caesar succeeds.

Margo stumbles over to Cornelia, Blue Eyes, and Ranger.

A once happy family now in shambles for a second time. It's almost too much to bear.

For some reason Margo can't cry. Margo eventually reaches a conclusion that there's been so much devastation in her life that perhaps she's just run out of tears.

Margo slumped over the corpse of her beloved and loyal canine where his head is cradled in her arms.

The rest of the apes, stunned by shock, gradually crept forward to move Cornelia and Blue Eyes. Maurice has to gently coax Rangers from her. She didn't want to let him go.

Margo sits there too stunned to move, this is a really big shock.

The dead Alpha Omega soldier will receive no such honors that Cornelia, Blue Eyes, and Ranger will get.

As Margo sits there awaiting Caesar's return she finally realizes an important thing that's been overlooked.

Where is Cornelius?

Oh please, don't let him have perished too!

Margo stays like this until Caesar returned soaking wet from his plummet into the river, but otherwise alive and unharmed…well physically. The gathered apes could without asking that from the expression on Caesar's face that the Colonel had gotten away. Every single one of them parted creating a clear path to his sister.

Without saying anything Caesar slowly sits beside Margo wrapping an arm around her as she leans into him so they can find comfort in each others touch.

It was after this that Luca got some news none wanted to hear.

"_Caesar…We can't find Winter," _grunting Luca, remorseful. _"He was scared! I think he betrayed us!"_

His eyes dulled with grief Caesar reached a hand and placed it on top of both of Luca's stopping his frantic need to account for this travesty. Winter was in Luca's command, but there was no need for the proud gorilla to explain. Caesar knew all too well how it felt to be betrayed by someone he trusted unconditionally.

Luca fell silent too ashamed by his lack of knowledge and denial to his students cowardice, his planned successor as head of the Gorilla Guard.

Pulling away his hand, without loosening his grip on Margo, Caesar signed _"Have you found Cornelius yet?" _

The youngest and most vulnerable member of Caesar's family is still nowhere to be found. In all the commotion Willow had lost track of his whereabouts. No one has any idea where he is now. That's the scary part.

Shaking his head, Luca informed _"We're still searching."_

Caesar closed his eyes in dread.

"_Let's go look for Caesar's little son," _signed Maurice.

All the others leave leaving Margo and Caesar alone.

Nothing is spoken between them, sitting there in a lost daze.

As Caesar bends to examine an empty cartridge a scuffling noise instantly draws their attention.

Believing it to be another enemy left behind Caesar snarls grasping Blue Eye's fallen spear and holds it at the ready to strike. Margo is sure to stand at the rear, without a weapon right now she isn't going to be much help.

The figure steps into the flickering torchlight.

Margo's eyes grow enormous.

It's Cornelius. He's survived. The little one must've been hidden by his mother so the Colonel didn't see him.

Margo exhales in relief seeing the young prince had been spared.

The emotions bulldozing inside Caesar are beyond relief.

"C-Cornelius," said Caesar, dropping the spear and allowing his arms to open for Cornelius as he called to him.

A crying Cornelius barrels into his father clutching onto him for dear life and sobbing uncontrollably. Poor thing is so traumatized, having must've witnessed everything.

Caesar and Margo hug the little one close to them.

The important thing now is that Cornelius is safe and alive.

But for how long will that last?

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all had as enjoyable a Labor Day as I did!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Margo and the alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Caesar's Pearl 3 Chapter 3 **

No one slept that night. After everyone was told about the assassination plot and the two lives snuffed out because of it everyone agreed it would be best to just pack up and leave. Staying in the caves wasn't an option anymore not when the humans could easily return at any viable moment with an army to eliminate them once and for all. The tribe was bustling with activity wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

But before the tribe vacated the premises there was one last matter to take care of.

Cornelia and Blue Eyes had to be put to rest of course and including Ranger in the ceremony. The border collie was as much a part of the Tribe as any of them. He certainly proved it tenfold this night.

The bodies of the warriors who died at the massacre were sent down river, but something different would be done for the deceased Queen, Prince, and canine. It was going to be a funeral fit for royalty.

As basically all the adults are running around busy the children are all grouped together where the school is set up.

Lake, Margo, and a handful of other females are trying to get the children to settle down and maybe rest a little. Just because the adults aren't going to get anymore rest this evening doesn't mean the children have to follow suit.

The children are anxious and frightened having heard what happened and sensing the tension from various adults.

Cornelius isn't helping matters. Traumatized by what he has witnessed the little one is refusing to let go of Margo, clutching onto her like a baby koala. Margo can't blame him for behaving this way. After she lost Caesar and her parents combined as a child she didn't know how she could go on. So Margo can sympathize with his predicament big time.

Margo is running out of ideas to calm him and all the other children down. Usually Ranger would've taken a major role in settling these rambunctious children, but now that he's no longer with us she has to rely on an alternate solution.

Suddenly it hit her.

At around their age whenever she was sad her mother would always sing to her to either Margo to sleep or relax.

So lets give that a try.

Margo wraps Cornelius in a warm, soothing, and comforting embrace and begins to gently rock him from side to side.

_._

_Baby, how the hours fly_

_And baby, how the days go by_

_Maybe you don't notice_

_But I see a new you_

_I see a new you_

_Though I loved you from day one_

_No I loved you even before_

_Since then everything you've done_

_Has made me love you even more_

_How you lift your hand_

_How you bend your knee_

_How you simply stand_

_How you reach for me_

_Oh if you could see_

_Baby, how the hours fly_

_And baby, how the days go by_

_Maybe you don't notice_

_But I see a new you_

_I see a new you_

_Every day I do_

_I see a new you, Baby_

_Doesn't seem you need so much_

_Seems like love's what helps you along_

_A few smiles and hugs and such_

_And then a hand to hold on strong_

_How you tilt your face_

_How you twitch your toe_

_Makes my heartbeat race _

_Oh you touch me so_

_Someday you will know_

_Baby, how the hours fly_

_And baby, how the days go by_

_Maybe you don't notice_

_But I see a new you_

_I see a new you_

_Everyday I do_

_I see a new you, baby_

_I see a new you_

_New you_

_I see a new you_

_._

By the end of the final verse all the children are sleeping soundly even Cornelius.

Lake and the other females had been observing quietly. After seeing Margo work her magic they appreciate her presence assisting them even more.

Not one of the children made a peep until sunrise.

Sooner that anyone would've wanted it is time for the funeral.

On the banks of the river the entire population of the tribe gathered for the funeral. Everything the apes could carry had been packed and was ready for transport. All that remained now was to say goodbye. It was an extremely miserable, depressing, and sorrowful affair. Cornelia and Blue Eyes had been deeply loved and cherished by all. They'd be sorely missed. The children shed tears for Ranger, their playmate and protector.

A large wooden pyre was built with Cornelia's, Blue Eyes, and Rangers cold bodies were laid out across.

"Goodbye my friend," whispered Margo, kissing Ranger on the head for the last time. "I love you."

Once everyone had the opportunity to say their farewells Caesar lifted a hand and somber torchbearers approached the pyre and the expanding flames quickly consumed the three on top.

Cornelius whimpered and burrowed deeper into Caesar's embrace. Many looked away that not able bear to watch them burn.

Caesar furious gaze scans over the faces in the Tribe watching solemn and overwrought faces. As the leader it is his job to prevent a tragedy like this and he has failed.

Caesar slowly turned back to the fire. The blaze overcame the green in his eyes replacing it with a burning red.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**The song you see Margo singing here for Cornelius is I See A New You from the Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars movie. Thought it would be fitting here for a touching moment between her and the precious little one as a lullaby. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Margo and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across he globe. **

**Caesar's Pearl 3 Chapter 4 **

With the funeral done the Colony had things well underway right on schedule. The tribe was congregated at the riverbank over a space of level ground connected directly to the woods for a quick departure.

A light drizzle was raining down from the clouds upon them as if the sky was crying.

Members of the tribe were only allowed to take what they could easily carry themselves or in wagons. Anything else would just seize too much unnecessary time and slow them down. It was very upsetting for some, but they were persuaded to realize there wasn't any other choice.

Caesar monitored the hasty preparations with an approving eye. Good. All is as it should be. Well not yet exactly. There was still one matter to take care of.

Caesar scanned his eyes over the crowd until he located Margo. Since the funeral Margo has been spending more time with the children. She's been minding them and providing a safe zone for them. A majority of the kids were upset over Ranger so she has to step into his place for a little while.

But all that is about to change.

Margo and Caesar lock eyes and they share an understanding nod. Right after the funeral Margo and Caesar had a private conversation and agreed on what has to be done. Well more like Margo agreed to go along with him. This is his plan and she's just along for the ride. With Ranger gone all the main family really has now is each other.

Catching Caesar's approach Cornelius scurried down from Margo's back and ran over to him. He then clings onto his fathers hand not being without contact of either of them for too long.

This is going to be especially hard for him.

The three of them then went to locate Lake where she's tacking a horse, Blue Eyes mare. In his memory Margo is now the owner.

A heavy layer of sadness in her own eyes, greeting them, Lake signed _"Caesar."_

Not beating around the bush, Caesar said "Lake, you loved my son. Look after his brother until I return."

Eyes wide, Lake signed _"You're not coming with us to our new home?"_

"No," said Caesar, gruffly.

Uncertain with how Caesar is acting Rocket and Luca exchange an uncertain glance.

Gently, Caesar said "Go with Lake."

Displaying extraordinary patience on his part Caesar guided the toddler into Lakes arms and the young female gladly accepted him.

"_Caesar," _signed Maurice in shocked disbelief. _"You're not going after them?!"_

"Not them. Him," said Caesar, stone faced. They all knew the "him" he meant was the Colonel.

"_Caesar, you are our leader! We can't leave without you," _objected Maurice, speaking with great wisdom.

"You must," said Caesar, slowly turning to face his one child with woebegone eyes. "The soldiers will be back soon."

Immediately Cornelius began squealing tremendously distressed. He tried to go back to his father, but Lake had a tight hold on his tiny body hugging him to her.

"_Father! Father! Father," _screeched Cornelius, fitful, reaching desperately for Caesar.

This is all so overwhelming for one so young. Margo should know. The same thing happened to her, but in an entirely different fashion.

"When I find him the soldiers will call come after me," said Caesar, gravely, slowly moving backwards one step at a time towards his waiting horse paying no heed to his sons cries and whimpers. He ran his eyes over the grim forms of all his friends and family before they settled on his devastated son. "That may give you the best chance to get out of the woods."

Caesar turned and marched to where his horse stood ready in the bushes separate from the rest of the tribe.

At once the whole population erupted into an uproar when they registered Caesar's objective. They were completely flabbergasted to the core not understanding why their beloved leader was leaving them, hooting, grunting, and screeching, begging for him to stay very much like Cornelius was. They don't understand.

How can Caesar leave them?

"_Where is he going?"_

"_Caesar?"_

"_Caesar!" _

Caesar ignored the pleas of his people mounting his steed and taking up a rifle he'd hand selected from the now depleted armory in the emptied caves. Picking up the reins and nudging the sides of the stallion with his heels Caesar marched forward into the woods leaving everyone else behind.

Margo hastily mounted her new horse to follow. Before following Caesar into the woods she stops, turning to face, the tribe.

"Caesar has not abandoned you. I promise Caesar will return to you. I will make sure of it," vowed Margo.

But even this is a promise she might not be able to keep.

Caesar and Margo had been well on his way to tracking down his family's assassin when they received some unexpected additions.

Caesar heard them first. There are more heavy hoof beats approaching from the rear. So Caesar and Margo stop, turning their horses around in order to confront them.

Maurice, Rocket, and Luca intercepted the duo in the depths of the woods, disobeying his direct commands.

All three of them slowly ride forward from the trees until they stop a couple of feet away from them.

Caesar is already shaking his head in refusal knowing why they've come.

"_The soldiers' camp is always moving. My guards think they know where it is. Let me take you," _offered Luca, intent was clearly to lead Caesar to the Alpha Omega's so his leader wouldn't be stuck wandering aimlessly searching for his foe.

"No," said Caesar, this was his burden to bear and his alone.

The only reason Margo is coming too is because of how close they are. Their bond is too strong. No matter how angry he got he knew Margo wouldn't turn away.

But his friends were persistent just as stubborn as he was with each giving their own unique reason as to why they should tag along for the ride.

Thumping his chest, Rocket said _"You need me to back you up!"_

When it came to Rocket things a whole lot more personal. Rocket and Caesar had been through a hell of a lot together from once being bitter rivals jostling for position in the troop to now ending up as best friends through thick and thin. Rocket was dead set on backing Caesar up in the coming fight and they now shared something else.

"No," repeated Caesar, firmly.

Almost begging at this point, Rocket signed _"Please…I know what it's like to lose a son."_

From where she sits silently watching this as a bystander Margo dips her head slightly in respect.

Caesar and Rocket have now both lost their firstborn sons to death so Rocket could relate to Caesar's turmoil and lend a comforting support the grieving father desperately needed right now.

"I may not make it back," warned Caesar, making it clear that if they join this quest then the chances are high they may perish as well.

"_That's why I'm coming. To help Margo make sure you do," _said Maurice, tagging along to make sure Caesar made it back with his life in tact.

Margo smiles at the added support.

It would seem that like it or not Caesar is outvoted.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Margo and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywere across the globe. **

**Caesar's Pearl 3 Chapter 5 **

So the group continued on riding in pursuit of the Colonel and his Alpha Omega forces. Caesar wouldn't admit it, but subconsciously he was happy to have his longtime confidants and friends along on the journey with him and Margo. Her presence alone would maybe provide a soothing comfort that none of the others could provide.

So they followed the trail Luca's scouts have laid out for them until reaching the edge of the ocean and what obviously appears to be a small abandoned oyster farm community. The clear sign that this tiny villages perception is deceiving was the smoke rising from a single chimney in one of the ramshackle cabins floating in swirls up to the empty air. The five of them came to a stop on a rose atop an incline of a hill standing over the village watching the smoke.

"_Guards think soldiers here," _signed Luca. _"Always fires burning."_

Caesar grunted and led the group down into the village. The sound of the wind and the waves crashing onto the cliff and shoreline muffled any sign of their approach. They stopped on the outskirts of the cabins dismounting from the horses. Luca, Rocket, and Caesar each took a gun from their packs with Margo knocking an arrow on her bow, ready to draw and fire at a single moments notice. None of them are worried about the horses wandering off on their own. All of them were well trained to remain where they were once the reins hit the earth unofficially tethering them there.

Upon first glance the tiny village may seem abandoned, but they still needed to proceed with caution. Who knew what could be waiting to ambush them here?

"_No one here," _observed Rocket.

Lowering his voice to a whisper, Caesar said "Search the area."

Caesar then walked off to sweep the inside of a shack right next to them.

Luca, Rocket, and Maurice slowly made their way to the center of the cabins while Margo takes a separate route off to the left. Soon they find a fire along with some horses tied to posts close to one of the shacks.

The group got a surprise when a lone human coming from the embankment leading to the shoreline carrying an armful of firewood. The man froze in his tracks when he saw the apes staring at him. From where she's hiding this stranger has no clue Margo is even more to begin with. Maurice was in front with his arms spread wide as a protective shield his friends. Little good that would do if the human decided to attack. From the look of things he might've been the only human present here besides Margo.

That's where she comes in. Not wanting to reveal herself just yet Margo raises her bow and arrow fully prepared to take the shot lest he try to do something desperate.

For a couple of seconds there was silence as no one made a move just standing there. Instinctively Rocket and Maurice shifted partially in sync.

"I'm just gonna put this down," said the human, indicating the pile of firewood in his arms.

The human lowered himself to a kneeling position to drop the kindling, but just as it was beginning to tumble the man stood back up and whipped around a shotgun he had strapped to his back that none of the others could see.

Fortunate for the others Margo pretty much saw this coming before they did.

Margo looses her arrow. It whizzes through the air and imbeds itself into the gun and knocks it to the ground out of his hands before he even has the opportunity to pull the trigger.

The man shouts in shock, immediately spinning to face his assailant.

Now stepping into the light with a 2nd arrow ready to launch threateningly, Margo warned "You don't want to do that."

He's not taking her advice.

The man then pulls out a small handgun from his boot as a backup weapon, but Margo has her own rescuer.

The sound of rapid fire shot through the air. Bullets hit he human throwing him off his feet and landing on his back dead.

The apes flinched and in unison turned in shock at the direction where the rounds originated. From the shack next to them Caesar came out one step at a time with his rifle smocking at the barrel. Caesar's face was impassive completely dispassionate, empty of all emotion. He turned his head meeting the eyes of his sister and comrades who were too stunned to do or say anything although Margo is taking this better than they are.

Diverting Caesar stepped down from the shack and headed towards the lifeless body of the aggressor towards his family.

Despite her initial reaction Margo is slightly unsettled. In the past Caesar would show mercy to humans and remorse to those he killed himself there was absolutely none of that this time around. She knew that the death of Cornelia and Blue Eyes changed something in him. It has changed Caesar and hardened his heart.

Margo doubts it'll ever revert back to what it used to be fully.

The lone human and small group of apes cautiously approaches the male humans body. There was little doubt hanging that he was still alive in anyway. With the amount of fire Caesar had bombarded on the loner made it nearly impossible for even the slightest consideration that he might be. Either way it was better to be sure than regretful afterwards.

When the apes were close enough to give the humans lifeless corpse a thorough once over with an inspection Margo kneels not recoiling like most would do, working up the courage to check the human for a pulse. She squats down next to the body and placed the tips of her fingers to his neck. The man wasn't breathing nor was his heart beating. It was this moment that they spotted the Alpha Omega symbol tattooed on one side of his neck. At some point in his life this man was once a soldier in the Colonel's army. With the way his body had landed the humans neck was angled so the apes could clearly see the insignia as clear as day behind all the dirt and grime layered in place there.

In the end in spite of whatever went on in this humans past during his lifetime he met his demise simply finding himself at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"_What's he doing out here alone," _signed Luca, voicing the confusion all of them felt equally.

Shrugging, Rocket offered _"Maybe he's a deserter?"_

That's the only logical explanation any of them could think of for the reason this human soldier was out here by himself only the main question lingered.

Why?

In these troubled times it was far safer and beneficial to be part of a large colonial nomadic group or settlement. There was a lot of security in large numbers, but that wasn't the single accounting factor. Back on the hill after the massacre at the trench Red and the captured soldiers were empathetic in their blinded loyalty and devotion to the Colonel and his ambitions.

So if all of the Colonel's subordinates always constantly viewed him with such adoration then why would this man leave to live alone for such an extended period of time?

Before anyone has the opportunity to trade their own theories a loud clatter was heard from one of the neighboring huts. This alerted the apes that they weren't alone in this vacant village. This place was inhabited by another human who might very well be just as hostile as his or her counterpart and possibly even more so.

With no hesitation the group immediately switches focus on what they viewed as a new threat. They charged at the door leading into the cabin and with one well-aimed shot from Rocket's rifle the lock was destroyed, shattered into tiny little pieces and clearing the way for advancement as the door was almost torn off its hinges.

As the leader Caesar was first to enter with Rocket and Luca readily flanking him on both sides searching for any signs of an enemy. All they found was an overturned shelf with jars of preservatives broken and the now useless alternate kinds of contents in a mess on the floor.

This must've been the source of the crash, but where was the perpetrator?

There was no way that shelf could've been turned over on its own the entire thing appeared quite heavy.

A quick sniff of the air revealed that whoever was inside the shack with them had retreated to a back room at the far corners of the cabin down a long hallway that led to a bedroom.

Bursting inside Margo and the apes hurriedly surrounded the bed pressed against the farthest wall when they caught movement. Hooting aggressively they stood poised to attack for when they saw the humans face. Slowly the blanket covering the body was pulled down revealing the terrified form of a little human girl that couldn't be no older than nine years of age by her kinds standards.

Stunned by this revelation the apes that were packing lowered their weapons pointing them away from the kid. Caesar was the last as if frozen staring intently at the girl. It was only when Maurice put his hand on the nozzle of Caesar's gun did the chimp come to his senses.

All right now Margo is beginning to get concerned. Caesar never would ever aim a weapon at a child no matter the species under any circumstances. The worry in her eyes is reflected in Maurice's as they briefly lock eyes.

Well now knew there weren't any other humans around just this last one. There was no danger here since the adult is deceased.

"Look around," ordered Caesar, stonily. "Take what you can."

Caesar then exits the room and after sharing a bewildered look with Maurice, Rocket and Luca left too. This left Maurice isolated alone with the miniscule human girl. Margo was the last sparring the child one final speculating glance.

There's something odd with this child. Margo can just feel it.

In the center of the house a descent amount of supplies was found and claimed. Among the objects were a dusty metal compass, a pair of binoculars, and some flashlights. All of these were battered, but remained in working condition. The haul would be put to good use in the journey.

Caesar had been standing by impatiently waiting for the raid to finish overseeing it all. Thumping footsteps caused him to look in the direction of the bedroom and saw Maurice in the doorway.

"_Something's wrong with her," _signed Maurice. _"I don't think she cans speak."_

"Come," said Caesar.

They had spent too much time here. It was time to move on before the Colonel's trail became cold.

The party exited the cabin with their newly acquired finds and went to climb onto their horses. If the tribe had been nearby they probably would've brought the horses the soldier had possessed to their people, but they were already too far off. The notion was a waste of precarious time and resources that they couldn't afford to spare.

Everyone else was sitting on their own horses with Maurice having yet to comply. He was about to when he and the rest noticed the child had followed them out from the shack into the open. She wandered over to the body of the dead soldier with her face blank, not an ounce of reaction pulled from her. Not even a tear in grief for the man.

Caesar couldn't dwell on this. It wasn't his responsibility to handle this problem.

This didn't stop Maurice from interceding here.

Worried for the child's well being, Maurice signed _"She'll die out here alone."_

"We cannot take her, Maurice," stated Caesar, firm.

Margo's eyes travel assessing back and forth between them. Luca and Rocket merely were silent patiently waiting to hear the verdict.

Maurice briefly glanced at where the child stood over her fallen caretaker and then back at Caesar.

Holding fast, coming to a decision, he signed _"I understand…but I cannot leave her."_

Maurice's very nature was telling him the opposite.

In retaliation Caesar glowered hard at Maurice, but the orangutan refused to yield.

Softly, Margo said "Caesar, it's the right thing to do."

Caesar grumbles unhappily conceding to their request. The child would follow, but that doesn't mean he'd be happy about it.

So the splinter group of apes with an unexpected addition of one more set out to continue to seek the Colonel and his military army of Alpha Omegas. They were following tracks they'd discovered on the coastline. These were their best hope of finding their quarry now.

Many of them were indifferent, pensive, and nonchalant to the little girl, but Caesar was still seething inside. There was a time when Caesar's gaze did drift over to her and stared hard at the child scowling. The child was right to be weary of the Caesar and returned his stare shrinking further into Maurice broad back attempting to disappear in his fur. So far she'd been especially careful to avoid eye contact with him. Margo and Maurice aren't the only ones to suspect there was something wrong with her to be acting this way since there was no indication otherwise and they didn't know of humans or their children behaving in such a manner.

Eventually the group came across a peculiar viewpoint that brought them to a firm halt.

Laid out in neat rows along the edge of the tidal flats where the beach was overrun by marsh and brush were crosses staked into the ground made out of rickety driftwood over mounds of dirt that could only be graves. The scene was unnerving yet ominous.

"_Must be where they bury the dead," _remarked Maurice.

Spotting blood and indents from bullets over one of the posts and the ammunition scattered around it, pointing at them, Caesar said "Some were killed here."

That wasn't all.

"_They burned their things too," _signed Luca, sniffing the air. There were traces of it everywhere rising from the earth and the charred remains tossed carelessly over the mounds themselves.

"I don't believe it. It's look they purposely executed these soldiers, but why_," _wondered Margo in befuddlement.

This doesn't make any sense.

It was obvious these deceased soldiers weren't executed for any war crimes judging by the amount of care and respect Alpha Omega had when they buried them. So why?

The group wasn't to linger here. If there were humans buried then there could be humans nearby meaning the Colonel's men. In spite of the horrors of war this was a good sign. This ultimately meant they were getting closer.

Pushing onward the group began leaving the beach and moving further into the marshlands. It was a wise move for not long after they entered the marsh they rode through a break in the cliffs going inland. The first one to ride in Caesar immediately raised a hand telling his compatriots to stop. Squinting his eyes in the twilight of the sunset Caesar made out the flickering lights of campfires and shapes of multiple tents big and small. They'd found the group they'd been looking for.

There dead ahead was the humans base camp spread out on the marsh. The low tide made the conditions perfect for them. The when high tide came the humans would be forced to leave and the apes along with them. The small troop was going to have make this quick. The splinter group quickly set up camp which was a secure distance away from the humans to where they could watch them, but the humans couldn't see them.

Maurice will remain behind with the little foundling and the horses while Caesar, Maurice, Margo, Luca, and Rocket scouted out the place. They found a secluded crevice away from prying eyes. Caesar was given the scavenged binoculars as he carefully scanned the crowd of humans enjoying their evening meal for his hated enemy.

Caesar didn't find the Colonel. No, to the contrary he caught an even more unwelcome sight.

"_Did you find the Colonel," _asked Luca, reading the aggressive change in his leaders body language, believing that's what warranted Caesar's reaction.

"No," snarled Caesar, lowering the binoculars from his flaming eyes. "Winter."

Discussing it amongst themselves it was unanimously decided that the four of them would sneak into the humans camp and confront and interrogate the unknowing Winter for information. So under the cover of the protection provided by the night sky they snuck down into the camp each carrying a single weapon at their disposal to defend incase of the unfortunate scenario of this getting ugly. Plus Margo is staying behind with Maurice and the little girl. Yes, she's human but she's lacking the clothing that would undeniable make her fit into that crowd. She'd stick out and that's not something they're willing to risk.

So Maurice and Margo are left alone in the forest with the child around a small fire to keep warm. As Maurice keeps watch Margo attempts to get the child to communicate through speech. Funny thing is the little one will make small noises, but she won't utter a single word. Instead she simply stares at them and playing with some smooth stones.

Almost an hour after they left the trio return to the campsite with the the mood solemn. Maurice and Margo are informed of what had transpired and the atmosphere was sour. Too many different emotions and outlooks were in charge.

"Caesar, you mustn't blame yourself. You were forced to act. Winter would've given away your position and the three of you would be dead now," said Margo.

"_He had it coming," _added Rocket, breaking the ice.

"_This is war," _agreed Luca, but his visage spoke of him more trying to convince himself excluding them.

"_Now what do we do," _signed Maurice.

Shrugging, Rocket signed _"Wait till the soldiers go. Follow them to the Colonel." _

It seemed the only logical choice for them to take.

So they curled up on the grass to sleep in unrest.

Margo is one of the first up with Luca who had taken the early morning watch. Together arranged their supplies as the others slowly got up. Caesar is the last. He awakes gasping with his eyes snapping open clearly after living a horrible nightmare.

"_The soldiers are leaving,"_informed Rocket, rumbling.

Indeed Rocket spoke true. The sun had barely risen in the sky, but the Alpha Omegas had already packed up their gear and were setting out In a break through the trees Caesar spotted dozens of vehicles and horses carrying humans on the shoreline. They were heading north and that's where the apes would go.

Maurice had been the one to wake Caesar with the little girl latched onto his back hanging over the shoulder similar to a baby ape would its mother. Caesar does not keep eye contact with the little one as he stands.

Signaling to everyone, stepping into his leadership role, Caesar signed _"Pack up! Let's go." _

Fortunate that Margo already had that taken care of.

The apes pursued the humans careful to maintain a discreet distance where the apes could keep a close eye on the humans, but where enemy couldn't see them. They tracked the humans further inland away from the coast into what once was Yosemite National Park. As weeks days passed the landscape soon transformed into the massive Sierra Nevada Mountains. Here the force of Mother Nature was unforgiveable even to her own children. The environment was far less sustainable for the apes especially with a fierce winter blizzard bombarding them from all sides, so intense. Their evolved body structures were intended for warmer climates, nothing like this. Back in the redwoods the winters were bearable, but this was ridiculous.

But the apes bore it because they are strong.

Since the length of this journey kept extending the food supplies was beginning to run low. Rations had to be divided up and with the addition of the little girl to this assault team the issue of having enough food to go around for everyone was turning more and more complicated by the day.

Times like this Margo really wishes that a younger Ranger was still with her. He would've been perfect to help find more birds of prey. Her slings did catch a few smaller forest creatures, but these would barely fill their bellies. Also, foraging isn't grounding out much because of the decline in conditions.

It was hard to find any decent plant life for Maurice, Luca, the child and Margo to share. Luca and Maurice were big so they needed a lot of food. The little girl could eat both vegetation and meat, but they were unable to cook any meat. Fortunately Margo found just enough to get them by.

As the snow got deeper and the weather more hazardous with every passing day Margo anxiously looked out for the child. She, Caesar, Maurice, Luca, and Rocket could be able to withstand these harsh conditions because their bodies were used to it, but the little girls wasn't. Yes unlike them she wore clothing, the torn, patched, and raggedy fabric was practically no protection from the blazing blizzard that befell them. The cold would win out and even the warm radiated from Maurice's shagged body wouldn't shield the little girl from the full force of mother nature.

Margo wishes she can provide the child with any spare clothing, but she doesn't have any so it's killing her.

Eventually the group reached a narrow mountain pass where the humans were crossing. At the front of the party Caesar saw a sight that was a cause for pause. Raising a hand he signaled for his friends to halt pointing ahead.

Through the snow and trees Caesar could see military grade jeeps and trucks. He heard humans shouting, but the unyielding winds made what the humans spoke inaudible totally indistinct.

"They've stopped," said Caesar, holding a hand over her eyes so she could see better without snow pummeling her face.

The distinct crack of a gunshot boomed in the hills. The horses bucked and reared neighing fearfully. This forced their rides to scramble off before they were thrown off.

"Get down," ordered Caesar, believing they were being targeted.

Leaving the horses the apes took cover crouched against some nearby boulders large enough to properly conceal them. From this spot the apes could clearly hear the two following gunshots, but didn't have a visual of what the soldiers were shooting. None of them were hurt so it obviously wasn't them.

"_What are they shooting at,"_signed Rocket.

Shaking his head in puzzlement, Caesar said "I don't know."

Eventually the blizzard subsided letting the apes investigate once it was deemed safe. They had no choice but to take the child along with them. It was doo dangerous to leave her alone by herself in these unfamiliar woods.

They discovered that the humans had taken off leaving the area during the remnants of the storm. There was no immediate danger, but the warriors refused to lower their guard even for a second. This could all be a well planned ruse. The apes tread cautiously down the trail to where the humans had been positioned so they didn't waltz directly into an ambush.

Reaching the last known position the humans had stopped exactly the apes made a horrifying discovery.

Lying down underneath hastily constructed wooden crosses were three bodies on their backs with blankets of snow covering them.

These soldiers were executed.

Seeing the bodies Caesar figured out the purpose of those gunshots, but not the reason why.

Looks like Margo's suspicions about those earlier grave sights were correct.

After checking there weren't any traces of traps hidden in disturbed snow Luca, Rocket, Margo, and Caesar came closer but held their weapons at the ready weary of the situation.

Maurice hung back remaining protectively in front of the child.

Falling to his knees to examine the corpses Caesar lifted he hood from one of their faces revealing the face of a human female with dried blood caked under her nose. Following Caesar's lead Rocket then unmasked body the body of a male. By all appearances the male was most likely dead.

At the very moment the hood was pulled all the way off the soldier's eyes instantly snapped open as he shot up gasping for air. Everyone vaulted backwards distancing themselves from the human releasing startled cries. Sitting up the soldier screamed in agony from the bullet wound falling back flat into the snow. Clutching at his wound the soldier stared in terror at the apes.

The apes aimed their weapons at the human left for dead by his brothers in arms. Soon they recognize that since the man was unable to stand then he couldn't attack.

"We could get some information out of him," said Margo, withdrawing her arrow.

Caesar sought to take advantage of his unique opportunity to get some answers.

Placing his gun on the ground Caesar gently slipped a hand under the soldier's head, supporting it as he lifted. The soldier released a painful scream his breathing shallow.

"Why did they shoot you," asked Caesar.

The soldier opened his mouth to speak, but, instead of words, what came out were incoherent gasps and grunts. The man wanted to talk, but an ailment of some kind inside his body restraining him from doing so. Instead his eyes locked on the bewildered face of the little girl peering at him from behind Maurice. Nothing was spoken they just stared in bafflement at each other.

Margo is surprised by this given she's human, too, but this man hasn't even glanced at her more than once.

Slowly Caesar, Margo, Luca, and Rocket turned to look at the little girl all concluding the same thing.

Eyes wide, pointing at the child, Maurice signed _"Like her, he cannot speak."_

Focus then returned to the wounded soldier. They all watched as the soldier's life slowly ebbed away piece by piece.

"_He will die of those wounds," _signed Maurice, solemnly looking at Caesar.

Whatever desire to help is useless. The mans wounds are too extreme and time is rapidly running out for him.

Least of all this was not something a small child needed to bear witness.

"Luca," said Caesar, motioning with his head towards the girl. His meaning was clear. Divert the child back to the horses away from this scene reeking of death.

At Caesar's behest Luca commanded Maurice to leave and take the girl with him. Obediently Maurice led the little mute girl. One by one each member left until only Caesar and Margo remained.

Father and daughter watched as the humans breathing got shallower and shallower until it cut off altogether. He became still as stone in death.

When Caesar and Margo rejoined Rocket, Luca, Maurice and the child they were already mounted on their horses dutifully waiting for them before departing. The duo climbed onto their own chargers and they were off again.

**Authors Note:**

**Merry Christmas! Here's your present for this holiday! **

**This is officially the longest chapter I have ever put in one upload. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Margo and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Caesar's Pearl 3 Chapter 6**

The trail has literally gone cold.

The team had reached a dead end with the trail going cold erasing all leads. The storm had made the build up of snow so deep that even the smallest traces of the humans were extinguished. Hoping to pick up the tiniest trace of the convoy in the mountains the five apes scaled an old cellphone tower, but, to their dismay they couldn't see anything or anyone else for miles around in any direction.

The little girl remained sitting on Maurice's horse below. Margo was keeping an eye on the little one and successfully occupying the child to distract her.

The four apes climb upwards reaching the top of the tower where they scour the terrain in the surrounding landscape for any sign of the Colonel and his men with no such luck.

"_Where did the soldiers go," _signed Maurice.

"Winter said they were going to a border," said Caesar.

"_Yes," _signed Luca, exasperated, "_but which way is that?!"_

None of them have any general idea where to start.

While the apes argued convened amongst themselves the little girl was sitting on Maurice's horse craning her neck to watch the apes. With nothing else to do other than to sit and wait the little girl was content to sit and play with the dusty old ragdoll she always seemed to carry with her. At least it was something to pass the time. Besides the clothes the child wore on her back this doll was the only thing she took with her when they'd left the oyster farm.

Margo felt pity towards this little girl and was kind of reminded of herself even though she was never this quiet when the family was all together. Afterwards when the plague spread that's when she didn't really talk to anybody.

So Margo decides to make another game for the child. Attracting the little girls attention Margo coaxes her into trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Margo has to admit the little girl appears so cute in the pursuit of snowflakes. It makes Margo grin in amusement.

So occupied were Margo, the little girl, and the apes doing a grid search on the tower they all failed to notice the interloper sneaking his way up to the horses.

To be honest if Ranger were still alive with them Margo probably would've been alerted the second this guy stepped within a one mile radius. Margo had been so used to Ranger being her early warning system that it was just instinctual. Now that he's gone it hasn't yet become a definite habit.

Here it comes to bight her in the butt.

The stranger crept from the woods to where they horse's were tethered. Silently he avoided detection the snow boots he was wearing muffled every step. The preciseness of his movements clearly showed he'd done something along the lines of this before. Whatever this guy was planning to do he'd have to implement quickly. Right now he was avoiding detection. This could change easily in an instant if the people above or the little girl and Margo stopped playing long enough to momentarily glimpse him and alert their protectors. He knew he was dead if he messed up.

The nearest horse the stranger made a beeline for is Luca's mount. Wasting no time he began riffling through a saddlebag hanging off the horses withers. Quickly he extracted a flashlight and binoculars from the bag. Unfortunately the flashlight slipped from his fingers landing in the snow with a thud. The mysterious stranger froze ducking further behind the saddle ready to bolt, but, thankfully, no one noticed him yet so he returned to his pickpocketing.

Honestly he should've been paying more attention to the reactions of the horses than the little girl and her elder counterpart.

That's what actually ended up giving him away.

The sound startles Luca's horse causing it to snort and fidget uneasily. The commotion caused Luca and Willow to look downward. They spotted the trespasser snooping where he didn't belong and in way too close proximity to the little girl whom was oblivious to the danger of this stranger. There he found a thief getting ready to make off with their supplies. This thief wasn't getting away with this.

Luca released an almighty roar that practically shook the surrounding trees around them. By doing this Luca alerted his comrades to the danger and telling the intruder he was busted.

Realizing he'd been seen the stranger jumped onto the back of the horse and sprinted headlong into the woods with the stolen merchandise. He sprinted onto a trail snowboarders and skiers would use when going down the mountain, kicking up heaps of snow. Not wasting any time Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, and Luca dropped from the cellular tower onto their steeds with Luca riding double with Rocket. Then they are off. Kicking the horses into gear they galloped after the thief into the woods in hot pursuit with the child clinging for dear life to Maurice.

The group quickly caught up to the stranger though he was pushing Luca's horse so hard they were still a few lengths behind. The elusive stranger was desperate to lose them. He tried to shake them off his tail by maneuvering rapidly through the trees at some intersections. But the apes remained undaunted.

Soon the stranger is forced him to veer off from the trees and stay a bit in the open where the group could see him.

When his strategy to lose them in the forest failed to work the thief shot at them with the stolen shotgun forcing them all to duck reflexively. The shooters aim was wild and sloppy, the rounds, instead missing their intended victims by miles. The ammunition ricocheted off metal and wood, harmlessly into the snow in his attempt to scare them off. Thankfully none of them hurt were hurt in the crossfire.

At the crest of the largest hill that led to the main part of the ski lodge the fugitive disappeared over the crest, bounding up the slop. Fearlessly they kept the pursuit all the way to the stop of the hotel resort.

At the top where the gondola began Caesar raised a fist for everyone stop. Rider less, in front of the hotel doors, Luca's mount wandered over returning to its true owners. Behind it were a pair of decrepit and desolate hotel doors with cracks on the frost and ice encrusted glass. One of the doors was partially open revealing the thief had slipped inside to hide.

Well this guy better now get cozy because by the time Caesar was done with him he'd be begging for mercy.

Taking point Caesar ducks inside the snow packed front doorway of the once grand hotel establishment, his gun prepared to fire at a moments notice. Margo in the middle as second with Rocket and Luca followed them inside dutifully covering the rear.

Maurice stood outside guarding the child alone with an arm thrown out to stop her from even considering stepping inside with them.

The group scanned what only could've been the lobby of this lodge. They were left perplexed finding no sign of the thief anywhere. Surely he couldn't have just vanished into thin air. They weren't going to just turn around and leave. That was exactly whoever this was wanted. It was of the utmost importance for this to be dealt with immediately. If this person was acquainted with Colonel and his men then they could easily run off and inform Alpha Omega there were armed apes in the area and then launch a strike force to swiftly and efficiently eliminate them. That couldn't be allowed to happen. The element of surprise was here was key and if they lost that then all would be lost before it'd even begun.

They locate some tracks imprinted in the snow that layered the floor.

There was what appeared to be an empty stone hearth underneath a chimney made from the same stone. The trail of boot prints leading into the fireplace and a clang from inside revealed something or someone was hiding deep in there.

Stiffening Caesar looked at Luca and Rocket, pointing out the tracks to them. The two of them nodded indicating they were thinking along the same lines.

Pausing about a yard before the fireplace, Caesar leveled his weapon at the fireplace cocking it. Rocket and Luca followed suit with their own guns and Margo knocking an arrow onto her bow. The sounds left an unspoken message, one warning and one warning only, saying to whoever was inside that if they didn't cooperate and give back what they stole then they would shoot with prejudice. All of them were tense more than ready to act.

Luckily, for the thief's sake, the interloper took the warning to heart. Seconds later the stolen shotgun was tossed out of the heart onto the floor. Following in quick procession was a flashlight and a pair of binoculars. Rocket kicked the gun, flashlight, and binoculars aside out of reach without diverting focus from the fireplace. The thief no longer had the gun to use against them, but that didn't mean they were without anything else to defend themselves in their own arsenal. Not wanting to take any chances Margo refuses to lower her crossbow.

Walking slowly out of the shadows into the light with tentative and distrustful steps the thief was cowering pathetically in submission with his head hung low, arms and hands raised in a silent pleading with them not to shoot.

Caesar's, Rocket's, Margo's and Luca's faces were unreadable, but when the thief stepped out and lifted his face allowing them to see what was under the hood of the parka none could conceal their shared surprise.

It wasn't the face of a human they were looking at. No, to the contrary, it was an adult male ape!

"Bad…Ape," stuttered the scrawny ape, grinning nervously. "Bad Ape."

Rocket and Luca exchanged a shocked glance. Margo looked to her brother with a gapping mouth astounded to see what he thought of this. Caesar just stared at this stranger in utter bafflement to see one of his kind actually living so far in these cold mountains.

Lowering his automatic rifle, Rocket demanded _"Who are you?"_

"_What are you going here," _added Luca.

But the chimpanzee merely looked at Rocket and Luca's hand signs in clear confusion.

"_I don't think he understands," _signed Luca.

"_I don't recognize him. He's not one of us," _stated Rocket, confirming what they all believed.

His gaze fixated on the chimp, Caesar questioned "Are you alone here?"

Sheepish Bad Ape nodded at the inquiry.

Before Bade Ape could be properly interrogated a creaking on the stairs Caesar, Rocket, Luca, and Margo had climbed down drew all their attention.

Becoming increasingly impatient with waiting for an all clear Maurice had come after the distinctive lack of gunfire. The little girl was pressed on his back trembling terribly from the chill in this climate. The child had reached her breaking point with the freezing cold weather and she had nothing to offer the little one for warmth.

But one person did.

Noticing how ill equipped the girl was Bad Ape lowered his hands to take off the coat he wore. Suspicious of this new apes intentions Rocket hooted pointing the gun at Bad Ape.

Careful not to provoke an attack, pausing, Bad Ape said "Cold?" None of them responded and Bad Ape took this as permission to continue. Removing the parka from his person he pointed at the little girl. "Cold."

Every single one of them knew they weren't in a position to refuse this stranger's generosity. The whole way here the child had nothing suitable to protect herself from the bitter cold. Now here was at least there was something to help her.

Who were they to refuse?

The rest of the group accepted Bad Ape's hospitable offer of food and shelter for the night.

The little girl was content to sit next to Maurice on a cushion idly playing with little trinkets scattered across the icy floor, much warmer and content than before.

"I see the two girls, I think you all human," gasped Bad Ape, beaming and grinning from ear to ear. "But you ape. Like me!" He then noticed the child toying with a shiny old car emblem. It was from a hoard of scavenged supplies scattered around the fireplace in heaps. A bit possessive Bad Ape reached to take it away from them intent on returning the item to the pile of his spoils. "No, put down-."

Bad Ape took the trinket from the child and set it aside with her looking wistfully at it. From where she sat the flickering light from the fire made the word clear enough for Margo to read the name _Nova _on it.

"How long have you been here," asked Caesar.

"Long time," answered Bade Ape, solemnly. "Long, long time."

Then Bad Ape's entire face lit up and he suddenly went diving headfirst into the humungous nest of blankets and pillows he used for a bed. The others watched intrigued as he rummaged through it searching for a particular object. Having located it he ran to show the find to his new "friends".

Holding out a plush stuffed crocodile to Caesar, pointing specifically at its stomach, Bad Ape said "Home. Old home."

Turning the toy over in his hands for inspection Caesar saw _World Famous Sierra Zoo_ stitched into the underbelly.

A zoo. This ape came from a zoo, but if he came from one then that means he might not be the only other ape out here.

Caesar was thinking along a similar train of thought.

"Are there more like you," inquired Caesar, elaborating when Bad Ape didn't immediately answer. "More apes from zoo?"

Caesar couldn't keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. With how many of the Colony that had been eliminated by the humans lately it would be good to add some new blood to the fold. If there were more of their kind out there lost and alone then they could be the light at the end of the tunnel the tribe needed.

"Dead. All dead. Long time," said Bad Ape, killing Caesar's hopes in a dash. "Human get sick. Apes get smart. Then human kill ape, but not me. I run."

He grins broadly quite proud of his accomplishment.

Despite her initial misgivings about this Bad Ape Margo is sort of impressed. He has to have retained some level of significant skill if he's survived alone and undetected for so long.

Caesar nodded in understanding and the others looked at each other in wonder

Confounded, Caesar questioned "You learned to speak…?"

"Listen. Human…," explained Bade Ape, mimicking an infuriated human disciplining subject in a reprimanding manner. "'Bad Ape!'" He then pointed at himself admitting how he acquired his unique name. He then saw the child had picked up the car emblem again while he'd been distracted. He firmly reclaimed it and put it away. "No…no touch."

With the crocodile in his hands Bad Ape then ran back into his hoard throwing and digging through everything in his path as he looked for where he stored his food. There was a telltale thud as he tripped, shouting "I'm okay!"

Margo covers a choking laugh.

This left the others looking on bemused by his apparent over exhilarated enthusiasm.

"_Amazing,"_mused Maurice, rumbling softly. _"Always thought we were the only ones. Wonder if there are more in the world. More apes like us."_

This is an idea no one had ever felt the need to contemplate with all the hazardous chaos that went on in recent years.

Bad Ape returned to the circle carrying packets of food. Dumping them all in front of them, Bad Ape encourage "Here! Eat! Eat! New friends! Special day!"

Picking up one of the packets Margo's eyes widened in recognition. These were MRE's or better known as Meals, Ready to Eat. Human soldiers in the military on missions used these meal kits where they neither had the time nor material to properly cook anything. As a scavenger living alone in San Francisco she came across these a lot in certain parts of San Francisco City bigger the larger Colony could get their hands on them and then sometimes these packets would be available for rations. Believe it or not it was a good alternative. The packets were filling and kept the hunger at bay until the next hunting trip.

Another thing that captures her attention is that written under the label and food listing description was a military seal and _California Border Quarantine Facility: Tower Rock_.

The word "Border" popped out the most.

Taking the packet and showing the wording to Bad Ape, Caesar prompted "Where did you get this."

"Bad place. I find long time ago. After zoo, I look for food. I find human zoo. Zoo for sick," whispered Bad Ape, spreading his arms as far as they could go. "Big walls. Sick human climb. Bad human kill. And then all get sick. All dead now for a long time. Long time."

Brow furrowed, Caesar pressed "Bad humans? Soldiers?"

Nodding sadly, Bad Ape repeated "Soldiers."

The apes had been listening quietly, enraptured by the tale. Now they concluded the same exact thing.

Grunting excitedly, Rocket signed _"A deserted military camp! On the border!"_

"_Maybe the Colonel and the troops are going there,"_suggested Luca.

Rounding on Bad Ape, Caesar suggested "Is it far? Can you take us?"

"Human zoo," said Bad Ape.

Caesar nodded.

"N-No," stammered Bad Ape, alarmed at the prospect of going to such a place that frightened him so. He became even more distressed the longer this went on for. "No, no go back there! Everyone dead. I come here. Very safe here. Never go back."

Willow was sympathetic towards Bad Ape, but with him being the only one who knew the undisclosed location of this place he had to be the one to show them the way there.

"Please, you must take us," demanded Caesar, placing a hand on Bad Ape's shoulder, trying to persuade Bad Ape to be more compliant.

"No! No! Cannot take," exclaimed Bad Ape, fearfully, shoving Caesar's arm off of him.

Margo was calm aware Bad Ape doesn't mean any harm, but the others didn't take the disrespectful act too well.

Furious at the disrespect to his leader Rocket stood prepared to throttle Bad Ape if not for Caesar's arm restraining him. Luca stood barking threateningly.

"Cannot take. No! No," refused Bad Ape, insisting, hooting. Frantically he tried to think of an excuse not to go. Looking out a window he got one. "Look! Look! Look! Look! More snow." A snowstorm had started while they were inside. "Cannot go. Must stay. You eat, you rest. Stay here with me."

What Bad Ape spoke was true. The storm would prevent them from pursuing the humans, at least until morning.

Hoping to encourage his guests to stay Bad Ape got the emblem the child had been so interested in and gave it to her.

"Here," he said, eagerly. "You keep."

Bright eyed the girl happily accepted the trinket she'd been so interested in. She turned it over this way and that in her hands transfixed. Maurice leaned over her shoulder and traced the letters with his finger.

In light of the weather conditions outside a grim Caesar ended up grudgingly accepting Bad Ape's generosity on behalf of the group.

Once everyone had sufficiently eaten their fill of what was available they settled down to ride out the blizzard for the night.

It wasn't long before everyone else was asleep surrendering to sheer exhaustion, but Caesar remained awake beside the flickering embers of the dying fire in the hearth. Sitting upright against a pillar Caesar tried hard to remain awake, not wanting to find Koba awaiting him in another nightmare, staring with bleary eyes at the child where she lay nestled against Maurice's stomach clutching both her worn out doll and the car emblem.

Margo, too, is struggling to sleep. So she's just lying there near the dying embers of the fire trying to drift off, back turned to him.

"Who is…child?"

Margo's ears perk a little, but gives away no signs that she's awake, eavesdropping on the conversation quietly.

Slowly Caesar turned his head to find Bad Ape awake and watching him from underneath a pile of blankets against a wall.

"I don't know," said Caesar.

"But…," said Bad Ape, looking back and forth from Caesar to the little girl in confusion, "she with you."

"She has no one else," said Caesar, gruffly.

Cocking his head, Bad Ape said "I see you look at her…just now. Look sad."

Caesar choose to keep silent.

Assuming Caesar was thinking of a child of his own because of how he was looking at the orphan, Bad Ape said "You…have child?"

Margo sucks in a deep exhale, tensing.

Breathing in deeply, throat tightening, Caesar said "Yes, 2. My youngest son is with family. My…My eldest son was killed. By humans."

"Oh…soldier," said Bad Ape, finally understanding why this powerful and intimidating ape wanted to go to the human zoo so badly.

Caesar nodded.

Somberly, haunted by apes who have long since passed on, Bad Ape said "I had child."

Caesar snapped his head up looking at Bad Ape in shock

"You think you will find him…at human zoo," whispered Bad Ape. "With soldier?"

"I don't know," admitted Caesar, honestly, unsure.

Caesar saw Bad Ape seemed to be seriously considering something over judging by the conflicted look on his face before he reached an important decision.

"Then…maybe I take you," said Bad Ape.

Margo secretly smiles.

Caesar released a huge breath of air nodding in thanks to Bad Ape. One that Bad Ape returned. Above all else, even though they'd only just met, there was one thing these two did have in common. They'd both lost people they cared about to humans.

Patience won out, Caesar got what he wanted. Tomorrow this Bad Ape would take them to the border military base.

By some miracle Caesar had convinced Bad Ape to take them to the military border facility.

Last night before everyone had gone to sleep some of them had thought ahead to have everything ready to go the next day. So in the morning there were no delays all that was left is to gather the horses and load the supplies. Fortunately the food stores Bad Ape had stashed away suitably acted as compensation for all the time lost in this little rest stop. It wasn't very ideal for apes, but it would sustain them the rest of the way.

While Rocket, Margo, and Luca were preparing the horses the little girl was admiring the bright pink cherry blossom flowers hanging in the branches of a dogwood tree planted at the front of the establishment. In the winter landscape these lovely flowers were very refreshing even if they were fake.

Standing underneath the hanging branches the child looked very much like to she wanted to pluck one of them to take with her. She was too small to just reach up and take one. The little one stood on tiptoes stretching her arm as high as she could, but even that wasn't enough.

From where he stood the stone-faced Luca saw the little girls predicament. Leaving Rocket and Willow to finish preparations with the horses Luca approached the innocent child. A few feet away Luca coughed to get her to pay attention to him. The child stopped and turned to face the large gorilla in surprise to find Luca staring intently at her. Luca had a pretty good idea what she wanted and looked up at the blossoms. The girl may have been too short to reach them, but he certainly wasn't.

Reaching up Luca took a small branch in her hands, snapping it off of the tree. He then stuck it in the child's barely touching her ear. The little one smiled in absolute delight and appreciation at Luca.

Luca returned her smile in kind with one of his own.

In that moment Caesar and Maurice joined them. Stepping through the gates of the lodge Caesar stopped looking at Luca. His eyes traveled back and forth from the gorilla to the child. Under his leaders keen eyes Luca shifted uncomfortably slightly embarrassed, walking over to mount his horse.

Sitting comfortably on her own mount Margo thinks the gesture he made towards the orphaned girl was very sweet.

Watching Luca leave the little girl smiled at Caesar. For the first time in a long while Margo saw her brother break into a small smile towards the sweet little girl. The very first smile she'd seen him do in weeks. The sight was refreshing and warmed her heart considerably.

The crunching of boots behind them indicated the arrival of the newest addition to the their party. Bad Ape came out wearing human clothing as protection against he cold. He was wearing a pair of boots on his feet much too big for him, a parka vest, and a hat with a fluffy white ball sticking from the top.

Oblivious to how ridiculous his persona looked to the others Bad Ape smiled waving at everyone staring at him.

Basically everything was set with just one matter still to deal with before the group set out again.

Who was Bad Ape going to ride double with?

One thing that Margo knows for sure is that he's not riding with her. Over her dead body.

Luca is of the same mind.

Rocket could handle this weird chimp better than they could and besides it would be funny to see how he would handle this.

Wearing a broad smile, beaming, Bad Ape strolled over to Rockets horse. A disgruntled Rocket shot a dirty look at both Luca and Margo as it took Bad Ape a couple of attempts to scramble up behind him. The best part about this is that Rocket couldn't object to this arrangement without making himself look foolish.

As soon as Bad Ape was finally settled Caesar saw fit to move the company out. In the confusion of the process of getting into line Luca and Margo were able to deliver each other a discreet thumbs up behind everyone else's backs.

With the humans trail now gone seriously cold the group relied heavily on Bad Ape's directions. Fortunately his memory wasn't shot in spite of not having traveled this way in years and he took them on a familiar path in the woods his mind cooked up.

During the ride Margo notices how the child was eyeing the alpha male when Caesar took out a small gourd from his saddlebags to replenish his thirst. Margo realizes it wasn't her brother the little one was staring at so longingly but the gourd silently pleading for a drop of water. She hadn't had anything to drink for a while and must be thirsty. In mid-sip Caesar caught on to the child and lowered the gourd from his lips looking interestingly back at her.

Caesar and Margo aren't the only ones to catch onto what she wanted. Maurice grunted softly to get the human's attention He nodded at Caesar and then slid a finger along his neck.

"_Thirsty,"_signed Maurice.

The little girl tilted her head, blank faced, at her protector. Most likely she didn't have a clue what Maurice was trying to convey to her.

"_Thirsty,"_repeated Maurice.

Slowly the child copied the motion in sign language, asking Caesar for a drink of water from his gourd canteen. Caesar stretched his arm handing her the gourd. Accepting it the little girl nodded Caesar her thanks and drank eagerly from the gourd.

Margo's heart melts, pleased to see he is beginning to take an interest in something again and in the progressing through the multiple stages of accepting the child into their tiny troop.

His mind and heart was healing just as Margo's had to do years before. Margo can't ask for nothing more than this.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Margo and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Caesar's Pearl 3 Chapter 7 **

A couple of hours later the human zoo Bad Ape mentioned lay before them, dug far into the bottom of a rocky gorge. From their position on the edge of the forest boundary the detention facility was partially in view. Soldiers outside the compound were constructing some kind of structures in the snow. Caesar couldn't tell what they were from the top of the canyons ridgeline. Even from the benefit of the vantage point provided from where they stood the binoculars still weren't enough to get a good look at the base.

"Luca, come. Let's go closer," said Caesar, lowering the binoculars and handing them off to Luca, unstrapping the rifle from his shoulder. He then spoke what came next to Rocket. "Keep them safe."

Caesar clasped forearms with Margo in farewell before he left. Margo nodded, her face solemn, although her eyes subtly message him to be careful. Caesar and Luca then discreetly descended into the canyon by themselves to investigate. Margo desperately wanted to go with Caesar and keep him safe, but forced herself to stay behind.

Those left were forced to sit and wait anxiously for Caesar and Luca to return from their recon with Rocket dutifully standing guard. They are all anxious and perhaps a tap nervous what might occur with them out of sight. A half an hour passed, but there was no sign of Caesar nor Luca's return, making Margo begin to get even more nervous and anxious about the situation. She was constantly looking down into the ravine every few seconds checking to see if they were coming back only to be met with empty space.

What was the hell is the hold up? They should've been long back by now.

Margo is sorely tempted to go down after them, but knew she'd be met with Caesar's disapproval. That is something she never wants on her plate.

Rocket was acting as guard when he spotted a danger no one else could see. Telling the rest of them to stay put he bolted down the slope to get to their comrades. This time Margo doesn't listen and joins Rocket. Margo soon figures out what got Rocket so frantic.

From their much higher vantage point he'd spotted an enemy patrol and how they spotted the oblivious Luca and Caesar. The patrol would be on them before either of them noticed so Rocket bolted down to assist his friends and intervene.

Rocket and Margo got down there just in time.

At the same time they reach where the two are hiding the Colonel's men leap out in front of them with their rifles drawn.

One of them with a saber attached is about to take a stab at Caesar until Luca shoved his leader out of the way. He and Margo engage the enemy soldier at the exact same time.

Margo tackles the man making a grab for the gun as the two roll in the snow. Margo ends up on her back with the man fighting to slit her throat with the saber. Luca puts a stop to them charging forward to attack. The soldier turns to face Luca just as the massive silverback careens into him giving Margo enough time to roll away. Luca snaps the mans neck killing him instantly.

The second soldier was handled swiftly by Rocket bashing him in the head.

Rocket explained _"We saw them coming."_

From where he is Luca slowly rises from the human he'd been combating.

Margo's eyes widen in horror as her face pales watching Luca tug the rifle saber from his chest allowing a stream of blood to escape and turning the snow around him red.

No, not Luca.

They need to get Luca to safety.

Caesar and Rocket struggled under the gorilla's massive weight, dragging him up the hillside with each one of Luca's arms flung over their shoulders. They were strong, but it was a trial to get him up so far. While they're doing this Margo has been working to conceal the blood and any evidence they were there to cover their tracks.

Reaching the safety of the forest Caesar and Rocket collapsed as the others rushed to meet them with Luca falling onto his side. Caesar rolled Luca over cupping a hand on the side of his friends face.

Luca was fading fast, but he had to speak to Caesar one last time.

His breathing labored, energy drained to the core, hands trembling, he signed _"At least this time…I was able to protect you."_

Something within Caesar's resolve definitely shattered. Even Margo can see it plain as day and it breaks her heart. Luca was speaking of what occurred back in the caves of how he wasn't there to save Caesar's family when they needed the Gorilla Guard to defend them. He'd sacrificed himself to make up for that failure.

Devastated Caesar wanted to help his friend, but the reality was there wasn't anything he or anyone else can do to save him. Not even when he found the corpses of Cornelia and Blue Eyes did he ever feel so helpless.

The same can be mentioned with how Margo felt when she lost the majority of her family and then Ranger after the plague hit.

Then a surprise is met.

Maneuvering past everyone else the little give moved with a clear purpose clambering onto Luca's chest. Luca smiled faintly at her. Her intentions unclear the apes observed in astonishment at the child's actions especially when she burst into tears. She'd been so aloof and withdrawn the whole time she was with them that seeing her like this was an entirely new experience. They all looked on in wonderment and disbelief as she removed the flower Luca had acquired for the child out of her hair and put it behind Luca's ear.

Luca smiles gently at the gesture. Seconds later the smile faded from Luca's face and as the last glimmer of light departed from his eyes his grip went slack falling limply with a thud onto the broad chest.

An awkward pause followed in the wake of Luca's death. No one spoke a single syllable or moved an inch. The only sound being the whistle of the wind in the trees echoing in the air. Maurice had drawn the little girl away from Luca's body to sit beside him.

Grunting softly to draw Caesar's focus to him, wisely, Maurice signed _"Caesar, this must stop. It's not too late to join the other apes."_

"_We cannot turn back! Luca gave his life,"_protested Rocket, objecting vehemently, bordering on the irrational.

"_Please,"_pleaded Maurice, imploringly. _"I know how much you have lost, but now we have lost another. It's not worth the risk. And no matter what we do, our revenge will not bring your family back. Caesar, please think of the remainder of your family you've got left. The longer we remain here the more likely we are at being discovered. It's not worth it anymore."_

Caesar didn't answer. He just stared at Luca's immobile corpse. The opinions had been voiced. Now it was up to Caesar to decide the next course of action to take. Reasonably in a logical way he knew Maurice was right. If the group continued on the outlook was bleak. But Caesar was too far gone. His desire for blood overshadowed his judgment at the loss of one of his best friends and confidants over those in his family. He'd invested too much of himself into this venture. It was, more or less, the principle of the thing. Dead set, He had to see the mission through till the end.

"They must pay," seethed Caesar, steadfast, glowering over the snowy terrain at the facility, furious and his blood boiling for vengeance at the dreadful fate that befell Luca.

Margo places a hand over her lips to prevent herself from crying, hating seeing her elder brother reduced to thinking like this state of mind.

Maurice saw this and it tore at his compassionate soul.

Reaching to place a hand on Caesar's wrist, mournfully, Maurice signed _"Now you sound like Koba."_

_Margo snaps her head towards Maurice in a mixture of shock and fear. _

_No one and I mean no one has ever dared to say something like that to him. Not to Caesar ever. _

Rocket and Margo exchanged an uneasy and fearful glance with Bad Ape silently listening from not too far away clueless to the direction this conversation has taken. Comparing the mighty Caesar to the fallen Koba, calling the two similar in any way was blasphemous, unthinkable _and for the comment to be made from Maurice made it even more horrendous. _

Stung by Maurice's remark Caesar's face darkened considerably at the one ape he always thought he could rely on no matter the obstacle.

Caesar stared at Maurice, his gaze steely.

"It was a mistake bringing you all. This is my fight. I will finish this alone," growled Caesar, rising and claiming his shotgun. "Go. Now. Join the others."

"Caesar, please wait," begged Margo, circling around to stand in front of him, distraught and desperate. "Don't go. I can't lose anyone else."

For a handful of seconds Caesar doesn't utter a single word towards her. He then suddenly presses his forehead to hers and he two share a very important moment. The tears are now falling freely down her face as her shoulders tremble with suppressed sobs.

"No matter what happens always remember I love you, Little Sister," whispered Caesar, lovingly kissing her on the forehead.

Caesar then turned around, making a break for the border facility.

Margo collapses onto her knees in despair. The rest watched him go with huge eyes. Standing Rocket profusely hooted at Caesar for him to stay. His pleas fell on deaf ears.

No one moved to stop him too stunned to do anything about this.

Everything is falling apart.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Margo and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Caesar's Pearl 3 Chapter 8 **

Caesar wasted no time. As night fell on the land he stealthily made his way down the wall of the canyon. The bodies of the two soldiers were left undisturbed right where he, Luca, and Rocket had left them to rot. Caesar took this as a sign that none inside of the camp had reported them missing and that he'd be able to slip covertly inside undetected. If he was wrong then it might be impossible to infiltrate. Still Caesar pushed on, cocking his gun in preparation to make the kill. He was anxious to get this done and over with.

As soon as the Colonel was in his sights he was a dead man, subtlety be damned! In Caesar's mind his life didn't matter anymore.

Caesar got to the cliff where he and Luca had watched some humans erected crosses on the edge.

Coming even with the first of these crosses Caesar's murderous bloodlust washed from his heart turned to horror at the gruesome discovery. Tied to the cross was the corpse of a dead ape, and, judging by the war paint on his body, it was one of his. Cross after cross he found a body of an ape on each one after another. Staggering Caesar added up the pitiful figures in his head, counting twelve in all.

Caesar's heart crawled into his throat as the implications of what this could only mean hit him head on. He darted to the ledge to see for himself. Skidding to a halt Caesar stood there and he was met with a far worst scene than the crucified apes around him.

Below hundreds of apes, chimpanzees, orangutans, bonobos, and gorillas, were crowded together inside an outdoor holding pens, similar to ones humans had used for quarantine with the plague in San Francisco, that were filled to capacity. One obviously housed adults while one adjacent to it contained the much smaller forms of children from the smallest infant to the eldest child.

Guilt shocked Caesar to the very core of his soul. Overwhelmed Caesar fell to his knees in pure anguish the distress evident in his face and body language. Caesar felt like he'd fallen from a great height and the air was practically punched from his lungs. All the air was out of him. He couldn't breath, struggling to get something into his lungs. Caesar was so afraid.

How? How could this have happened?! His people were supposed to safe from the humans! Far away from danger in a new home! Years ago he freed them from captivity so they'd never be inside cages ever again.

Despite these questions roaming through his brain Caesar already knew who was at fault for this travesty. If he hadn't been wasting his time chasing the Colonel and instead led his people then this horrendous spectacle would never be reality. He neglected his duties with this as the end result.

Caesar needed answers for how his people got into this predicament, but where to get them?

Wheezing caused Caesar to turn and he found that a single chimpanzee strung up crucified to one of the crosses was still alive, but barely. The ape's breathing was haggard and uneven.

Upon closer inspection Caesar was disgusted to discover the apes identity as Spear, a young chimp he'd appointed to lead the Colony in his absence. But he looked nothing like the strong and self-confident ape whose tenacity had impressed Caesar so much when they last stood. Now on the brink of death Spear's fur had lost its healthy sheen and ribs protruded through his chest from sheer starvation. That wasn't all. Caesar saw the clear signs of lacerations and bruises all over Spear's body showing he and the others had undergone severe abuse.

Letting the shotgun fall to earth, forgotten, Caesar hastened to untie Spear from his binds. Loose from the ropes that kept him bound Spear dropped, literally dead weight, into the snow. Managing to catch Spear's body in his arms Caesar sat him against one of the posts making up the cross.

Flickering open bleary bloodshot eyes Spear gazed at Caesar focusing on his form. He did a major double take, but then surmised that what he was seeing wasn't an hallucination.

"What happened," rasped Caesar.

"_They came out of nowhere…Attacked us,"_signed Spear, wearily, coughing. Shame and sorrow were expressed in his eyes that he didn't know the humans were upon them until it was too late. That he failed to protect them as Caesar would. _"Many died…We thought they would kill us all…But the Colonel stopped them! There was madness in his eyes! He said they would use us, before we died! And they brought us all here!"_

"Use you," repeated Caesar, questioningly.

"_They've been forcing us to work,"_signed Spear, weakly, his strength diminishing at an alarming rate by the minute.

Keeping his hands at Spear's shoulders, steadying him from falling, Caesar said "What…What kind of work?"

But Spear's time had run out.

The intel Spear had provided were his final words. His eyes fluttering closed Spear slowly collapsed onto his side, groaning, strength sapped completely.

"Wait," urged Caesar. "My little son. Is he here? Please!"

Spear didn't respond. Similar to Luca this formerly young and promising ape full of potential had unfortunately passed on.

Caesar didn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching from behind until he heard the person directly behind at his back.

Caesar spun see Red standing over him, holding a rifle. So occupied was he with Spear he failed to see the gorilla sneak over.

Grunting Red slammed the butt of the rifle into Caesar's face. Caesar fell onto his back, head pounding from the impact. He could literally feel himself losing consciousness and as his eyes were losing their focus he could see Red lift the gun again for another hit.

Red slammed the butt of his weapon into Caesar's head once more and afterwards was blackness overtook him.

From up above a horrified and devastated Margo bore witness to all of this and the rest following as Caesar was dragged away.

Margo, like the others, had disobeyed Caesar's command and remained although she opted to trail after Caesar a little closer.

Careful not to be seen Margo flees to where she knows the others are hidden. She has to inform the others in the group.

After Margo relayed to them everything she saw no one really slept that dreadful night. An hour or two at most and even that was pushing it.

Those that were sleeping at sunrise were awoken by a blaring horn that booms from the facility. From a safe vantage point where practically no one can see them the splinter group observe as their people are forced to work as slaves for the Alpha Omega's building and fortifying the wall that is standing as a barricade. The bulk of them feel helpless as poor Percy is victimized at the hands of the humans for being too weak to lift a load on his own. He would've been whipped mercilessly if Caesar had not stepped in.

Margo feels immense warmth and pride inside as Caesar stands there proud in all his glory refusing to have his authority and rank diminished by these monsters. Slowly one by one the other apes rise up in support of their leader refusing to work.

The Colonel didn't like that. He shoots Percy in retaliation in show of this defiance and almost does the same to Caesar in order to compel the apes to continue. This intimidation tactic works. Lake convinces everyone to return to work in order to prevent Caesar to be lost too.

Meanwhile Caesar was roughly brought to a platform that held one of those crude crosses in the yard.

Margo's fists clench tightly, wanting to step in, but unaware of what she can do in these extremely dire circumstances.

This entire time the small group of five are still retaining a keen eye on things, some more reluctantly than others.

"Bad place," said Bad Ape, tapping Maurice anxiously on the shoulder. When he saw his words weren't being heeded he addressed his warning to the little girl, the one in the troop he thought might listen to him. He pointed at the military base shaking his head. "Bad, bad place."

Grimacing Maurice then handed the binoculars to Rocket and the chimpanzee peered at the encampment. Rocket grunted hostilely at his leaders treatment and the masses of proud apes from their Colony laboring away as common slaves for their captors, these despicable repugnant humans. His sentiments are the exact same as Margo's. It was more than enough for him to want to march down there and kill them all, but restrained his impulses. There was too much at stake for Rocket to just charge in. Any chance of rescue would be vanquished before it could be brought to fruition.

"What," said Bad Ape, fidgeting restlessly, muscles tense to bolt, but his desire and instincts to stay with his own kind preventing him from leaving. "What you see?"

Rocket didn't answer. He was so vexed at what he was seeing he couldn't even sign or speak.

"_Must save them," _signed Rocket, handing the pair of binoculars back to Maurice. _"But how?"_

"_Must think! What would Caesar do," _commented Maurice, placing the binoculars beside him.

"Oh no," exclaimed Bad Ape, shocked. With everyone else occupied he'd taken up the binoculars discarded by the others to have a look for himself into the facility. Bad Ape's outburst alarmed everyone into thinking he was seeing something dreadful they'd somehow missed. But their fears were unfounded. Bad Ape simply was simply squinting through the wrong end of the binoculars. "Why so small?"

Maurice and Rocket shared an exasperated look.

Rolling his eyes at Bad Ape's idiocy Maurice reached out and flipped the binoculars around the correct way before handing them back to the puzzled chimp.

Bad Ape lifted the lenses of the binoculars back to his eyes and realized his error.

"Oh," he said.

Margo rolls her eyes in both an incredulous manner and annoyance.

Pretending Bad Ape was absent Maurice and Rocket talked amongst them trying to think of a plan to get inside and assist their people while Nova just sat there watching them closely. Making an approach during the day was far too dangerous for the group to attempt. They were fortunate to get this far, but if the group pushed their luck it would run out. The soldiers would spot them without the lack of ample cover to conceal them under. Every single one of the apes would be caught and apprehended before even getting close and by the smallest chance they do the Donkeys would give them away in an instant.

They'd have to wait until dusk after sunset for pure pitch-black darkness created by the night sky before getting a better assessment of the places weak points and defenses.

Watching Caesar whipped and strung up so disdainfully makes them want to take action. Also, being forced to stand aside while the people she loved were hurt through this tremendously appalling humiliation was agonizing. They refused to stand by while innocent lives were lost to the Colonel's cruelty. It would be dangerous, but in their eyes worth it.

Suddenly as she watches a couple of the soldiers interact with each other she gets an idea.

That patrol they'd encountered and done away with…they still have access to their uniforms do they not?

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sure you all have a general idea to what her plan is, right? Ha! Ha! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Margo and any alterations to the general storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Caesar's Pearl 3 Chapter 9**

The moment Margo conveyed her intentions to the others they immediately called her crazy.

Margo acquired the uniforms from the two soldiers that they'd handled. Margo fully intends to use the one that fits to sneak inside undetected to do some recon and perhaps create an escape route for their friends to break free. Margo needed to make some quick adjustments, but the clothes she chose would make do for now. Margo's not really too worried. By what they could see with the binoculars and what they already know about these guys there are women in the Colonel's army. So as long as Margo doesn't draw any unwanted attention that warrants suspicion in her direction she should be fine.

Margo went as far as to specifically try to reassure Rocket and Maurice about this ignoring Bad Ape's complaints entirely. The risks are too great, but with so much at stake Margo doesn't see any other options. Yes, it's not like she's going to be sneaking into neutral ground, but it's what she has to do.

So to add on a finishing touch in order to increase her chances and make her even more unnoticed to them Margo uses some mug to temporarily mark on her neck the Alpha Omega insignia.

Margo's not an idiot. She waits until the cover of darkness before she makes her move.

Fingers crossed to this being a success.

In the meantime, Caesar is escorted inside the Colonel's command center. As they got closer to it they could clearly hear music coming from inside. Probably coming from the Colonel's own personal collection he's managed to somehow salvage over the years.

The Colonel's back was to them as they entered. He was fiddling with some jacks on his map of the base and surrounding landscape.

Caesar did a big sweep around the room for analytical purposes. Caesar caught a fleeting glimpse of some sort of private sanctuary where the Colonel must seclude himself whenever he isn't working. A grisly collection of ape skulls, with every breed of great ape represented piled upon an altar. The word "History" was scrawled across the wall in bold and jagged letters in what appeared to be blood.

Caesar couldn't keep the disgust from crawling onto his face.

Red drags Caesar over to where they were a few feet behind the Colonel. Preacher stood blocking the exit with the crossbow aimed at the proud alpha should he try anything funny.

The Colonel allowed a few uncomfortable seconds to pass before he even bothered to speak to them.

"Interfere with the work again and I'll begin slaughtering the apes one by one," said the Colonel.

"Understand? I need that wall."

"Apes need food and water," said Caesar, discreetly looking over the Colonel's battle plans as he said this, imprinting them to memory.

"They'll get food and water when they finish their work," spat the Colonel, disdainfully, turning away from the table to face them.

Tiredly, Caesar said "Give apes food and water…or they cannot finish."

"You know, you are very emotional. What makes you think you're in a position to make demands," said the Colonel.

The Colonel then turned away otherwise dismissing them. He'd said what he'd intended to. With the message delivered there was nothing else left to say.

Preacher then went to take Caesar out.

Going up to Caesar, Preacher said "Okay, let's go."

Refusing to budge, Caesar said "The soldiers who are coming here…they are not coming to join you, are they? I saw men outside on the wall, preparing for battle."

The Colonel straightened, slowly turning to look at Caesar with an expression of grudging admiration on his face.

Allowing a slight nod in acknowledgment to this, confirming Caesar's suspicions, the Colonel said "They told me you were smart, but that's impressive. No. They won't be joining me."

Caesar said "They are against you?"

"They fear me," said the Colonel.

"Why? Because you kill your own men," ventured Caesar.

Preacher immediately tenses both shocked that they could know so much and not liking the direction this conversation was headed. Even the Colonel didn't hide his surprise.

Continuing without missing a beat, Caesar said "On the way here we found bodies. Something wrong…with these men."

Turning to fully face them now, leaning a bit on the table, the Colonel smirked "Jesus Christ, you are impressive. Well, you paint quite a picture. What you must think of me."

"I think you have no mercy," said Caesar, impassively.

That got to the Colonel. Just like that he made a complete switch. His expression darkening considerably the Colonel walked menacingly up to Caesar to where they were face to face within a few feet from each other.

The Colonel said "You came here to kill me. Were you gonna show me mercy?"

"I showed you mercy when I spared your men. I offered you peace…and you killed my family," said Caesar.

Going over to a table to cook something to eat, rubbing the back of his neck, the Colonel said "Mercy. Do you have any idea what your mercy would do to us? You're much stronger than we are. You're smart as hell. No matter what you'd say, you'd eventually replace us. That's the law of nature. Ironic isn't it? The irony is, we created you. We tried to defy nature, bend it to our will. Nature has been punishing us for our arrogance ever since."

The Colonel then withdrew a knife from where he had it strapped to his back. He turned to face them again. For some strange reason it appears this next part was going to be painful for him judging by the layer of grief on his face.

"10 months ago, I sent out recon units to look for your base. My own son was a soldier with one of the units. One day he suddenly stopped speaking. He became primitive, like an animal. They contacted me and said they thought he had lost his mind. That the war was too much for him. Then the man who cared for him stopped speaking too. Their medic had a theory before he stopped speaking…that the virus that almost wiped us out…the virus that every human survivor still carries…had suddenly changed. Mutated. And that if it spread it would destroy humanity for good this time," said the Colonel, sticking a piece of food he'd cooked on the tip of the knife and eating it. "Not by killing us, but by robbing us of those things that make us human. Our speech, our higher thinking…It would turn us into beasts."

Caesar knows exactly what the Colonel was speaking of and now feels a pang of sadness despite all the Colonel had done to them, keeping the stoic mask he's been maintaining in place.

"You talk about mercy? What would you have done," demanded the Colonel.

Caesar can't answer that, left unsure himself.

"It was a moment of clarity for me. I realized that I would have to sacrifice my own son so that humanity could be saved. I held that gun in my hand for a long time. I pointed it at my only child…he looked at me…trust in his eyes…Even in his primitive gaze…," said the Colonel, voice cracking with raw emotion showing that despite his own convictions the action to follow through on them with his own blood had caused him an immense amount of pain and suffering. "I felt his…love. I pulled the trigger."

Even Caesar was left temporarily speechless horrified by this revelation. All the while the wheels were turning in his head behind the scenes.

Regaining his composure, the Colonel said "It purified me. It made my purpose clear. I gave the orders to kill the other infected. All of them. Burn their belongings and anything that might spread contamination. Some of the men questioned my judgment. I was asking them to do what I had done. Sacrifice their friends…their family." The Colonel poured himself a drink from his flask. "Of course, they refused. So I had them killed too. Others with children deserted into the woods."

That explained the little girl they'd found along with the soldier bearing the Alpha Omega insignia that had been there guarding her like that. .

"One of those cowards fled to my superiors up North. They tried to convince me this plague could be dealt with medically. That's when I realized that they had learning nothing from our past," said the Colonel, breaking it all down for them to understand.

Predicting the outcome of their fate, Caesar said "You killed them too?"

Quietly, the Colonel said "What did I do, Preacher?"

"You severed their heads, sir," said Preacher, quietly.

"Except for the one I spared so that he could return and deliver a message," clarified the Colonel. "If they wanted to relieve me of my command they would have to meet me here and do it themselves. This used to be a weapons depot. They turned it into a relocation camp when the crisis was just beginning. But the weapons are still here inside the mountain."

"How many men will be coming," said Caesar.

"Probably all of them. But don't be getting any ideas. The only thing they fear more than me is you apes," said the Colonel, extinguishing any hope of a potential alliance Caesar may have been considering with the opposing humans. "This is a…holy war. All of human history has led to this moment. If we lose we'll be the last of our kind. It will be a planet of apes. And we will become your cattle."

That notion is a disturbing one. One both Caesar doesn't like.

Gesturing at him, the Colonel said "Look at you. You think I'm sick, don't you?"

That's exactly what Caesar thinks.

The Colonel stepped closer to Caesar up to the point where they were within less than a foot from each other in distance. This causes Red to instinctively tighten his grip on the chains and Preacher to raise his crossbow a bit.

"I didn't mean to kill your son. But if his destiny was to inherit your unholy kingdom then I'm glad I did," admitted the Colonel, unremorseful.

That did it.

The Colonel's brash and callous words unleashed a mighty fury Caesar had been carrying since he'd lost his wife and firstborn son. All thought of caution, patience, and self-preservation fled from his mind as he lunged for the Colonel reaching to rip out his throat. The Colonel was able to retreat in time so Caesar's fingers didn't even graze him, landing on the floor in the process. Red hauled on Caesar's chain with both hands yanking so hard on it with all his strength that the collar dug into Caesar's neck, choking him. Though that didn't stop Caesar from growling being denied vengeance by a mere couple of inches. He struggled baring his teeth as he strained against the chain, but Red was much too strong and he seriously lacked the endurance to keep up his attack.

The Colonel regains his footing regarding Caesar as Red and Preacher get him back under control.

"So emotional," exclaimed the Colonel, lifting his arms above his head, mocking Caesar. "I can see how conflicted you are. You're confused in your purpose. You are angry at me for something I did that was an act of war. But you're taking this all much too personally. What do you think my men would've done to your apes if you have killed?"

Despite his fury Caesar did fully grasp what the Colonel was saying. If he had actually succeeded in killing the Colonel then surely this would undeniably cause all of the other apes to be slaughtered in retaliation.

"Or is killing me more important," challenged the Colonel.

Cornelius? And the rest? No, not even his own revenge was worth the lives of his people. Never. Nothing was more important than them.

"I didn't think so," said the Colonel.

A sudden knock on the door interrupts this meeting. The door opens revealing the Lieutenant. The Colonel's 2nd in command.

The Lieutenant marches over to the Colonel, whispering something to him to where only they can hear. Whatever it is has the Colonel grin in an unsettling manner. The glance he sends in Caesar's direction makes him even more uneasy.

"Bring them in," said the Colonel, nodding.

The Lieutenant then returns to the door signaling those waiting outside to enter.

In walks two other soldiers, but it's the person between them that cause Caesar to almost lose it right then and there.

Restrained with cuffs in between the soldiers is Margo.

Caught in the act.

So much for stealth.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**Bet you're all wondering how she got caught! **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day. **

**The coronavirus. **

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Margo and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Caesar's Pearl 3 Chapter 10 **

At first things started out pretty well when Margo snuck inside the Alpha Omega stronghold.

Margo was able to infiltrate undetected mixing in with other troops either on patrol or just relaxing on certain points on the wall.

The fact she was wearing the insignia on her neck probably was a big help. No one really gave her that much of a second glance.

That is until she reached the actual cages that hold the apes. One of the adults spots her first as Margo was edging closer. The others were quickly signaled although careful not to give her away. From her position Margo couldn't approach the adults without arousing suspicion so she discreetly signed to them one single word that instantly explains what she's doing there.

Recon.

The adults understand her take without question, but do send her smiles of appreciation and gratitude.

Margo had an much easier time interacting with the children.

It pains Margo to see the children so depressed and miserable. Still she can do nothing about it until a suitable plan can be set in motion for a rescue mission.

Which is about to go south.

In a brief moment of a serious lack in judgment Margo takes a chance to approach what supposedly was an unmonitored section of the children's cage. Since no one really assumes the kids would work up the courage to try and make a run for it without their parents. Some of the children reach through the cage a few seconds seeking comfort from her. She freely gives it.

Unfortunately, in the process one of the children smudged the Alpha Omega insignia on her neck, making it obvious it was a fake.

Margo has no clue that one of the Donkeys saw this eventually recognizing her once he got a good enough look. He then quietly alerts the chain of command that there is an intruder.

Unaware of the danger Margo then heads the way she came maneuvering around soldiers so not to get noticed. Margo is almost out when disaster strikes.

No sooner than Margo slips through the wall that she's immediately surrounded by soldiers and Donkeys alike with weapons pointed right at her.

Busted.

And that's how Margo ended up in the command center, now a prisoner.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day. **

**The coronavirus. **

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there. **


End file.
